


Не говорите ему

by Yarroslava



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Detectives, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 21:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yarroslava/pseuds/Yarroslava
Summary: Как я мог не подумать об Уотсоне, когда ввязывался в эту смертельно опасную игру?! Впрочем, я не мог отказаться от дела, ценой ошибки в котором могла стать жизнь ребенка. Все эти годы Уотсон шел рядом со мной, разделяя со мной все опасности, защищая и оберегая меня. И за эту беззаветную преданность я отплатил черной неблагодарностью, подвергнув своего самого верного друга смертельной опасности…





	Не говорите ему

**Author's Note:**

> Первая моя (и пока что последняя) попытка написать фанфикшн по викторианскому Холмсу. Очень страшно, поскольку писать от первого лица еще не пробовала, да и стиль мэтра выдержать довольно трудно. С момента написания этого текста прошло несколько лет, и я не всем довольна в этой работе, но исправлять принципиально не буду, чтобы помнить, с чего я начинала и куда в конце концов приду. Буду очень благодарна,если напишите свой комментарий. Даже если вам кажется, что в фике что-то не так, не стесняйтесь сказать мне об этом, к конструктивной критике я отношусь более чем положительно)))

**POV Шерлок Холмса. 17 апреля 189… года**

Сегодня я, Шерлок Холмс, человек, всегда презиравший глупость и недальновидность, вынужден признать – я совершил ошибку, простительную разве что тупице Лейстреду. Мой бедный друг опять попал из-за меня в беду…  
Конечно, у меня есть оправдания моей ужасающей тупости – последние несколько дней я пробыл в зыбком состоянии между явью и бредом, и никак не мог адекватно оценивать ситуацию. По вполне достойной причине – недалеко от Бейкер-стрит я подвергся нападению и, получив несколько довольно болезненных ударов ножом, полностью перестал воспринимать реальность. Не могу достоверно сказать, как я попал домой, но одно знаю точно – моё непростительное молчание об этом опаснейшем деле навлекло на моего бедного друга беду.  
Как я мог не подумать об Уотсоне, когда ввязывался в эту смертельно опасную игру?! Впрочем, разве мог я поступить иначе? Я не мог отказаться от дела, ценой ошибки в котором могла стать жизнь ребенка. Наверное, я должен был уговорить Уотсона уехать на время, я знал, что его давно приглашал в гости в Кент старый фронтовой товарищ. Впрочем, нет, я понимал, что он не согласится. Всегда, все эти годы, Уотсон шел рядом со мной, разделяя со мной все опасности, защищая и оберегая меня. Я знал, что он не уедет, даже если я попрошу его об этом. И за эту беззаветную преданность честного искреннего сердца я отплатил черной неблагодарностью, подвергнув своего самого верного друга смертельной опасности…  
Впрочем, не время сейчас заниматься самокопанием. Сейчас я должен попытаться исправить свою ошибку и спасти моего дорогого Уотсона.

***

**POV доктора Уотсона. 14 апреля 189… года**  
Эта воистину трагичная и поучительная история началась в воскресенье вечером, 11 апреля 189… года, когда миссис Хадсон передала нам визитную карточку, на котором значилась фамилия Лерингтон. Думаю, что некоторые в Лондоне ещё помнят громкий и грязный скандал, связанный с этой семьей. Впрочем, для меня это дело имеет совсем другое, более личное и более болезненное значение.  
Однако я должен рассказать все по порядку.  
Маленькая Фрэнсис Лерингтон пропала днем, во время прогулки в парке. Родители получили письмо, в котором похитители требовали очень крупную сумму денег, которую нужно было передать через пять дней, в субботу, угрожая в случае отказа убить ребенка. К счастью, перепуганные родители не стали полностью полагаться на действия полиции и уже к вечеру попросили о помощи моего друга, Шерлока Холмса.   
Впрочем, пожалуй, я должен рассказать все с самого начала. Сегодня по некоторым причинам, о которых не хочу сейчас распространяться, я отступаю от своей обычной практики и записываю события этого трагичного во всех отношениях дела сразу, не доверяя ни своей памяти, ни своему сердцу.  
Миссис Лерингтон, урожденная Фаррис, в ранней юности попала под влияние некоего молодого человека, с которым имела бурный, но непродолжительный роман. Мечты юной леди разбились в одночасье – о связи молодых людей узнали родители девушки, обедневшие лорды очень строгого воспитания, к тому же ярые последователи англиканской церкви. Возлюбленный, не став дожидаться вызова на поединок от братьев мисс Фаррис, бежал на континент, оставив девушку в тягости. Несчастной девушке, опозорившей семью, угрожал постриг в монастырь, но внезапно ей сделал предложение юноша, давно и безответно влюбленный в нее. И вот теперь, спустя десять лет, счастью семьи Лерингтон вновь угрожал тот же человек. Дональд Лерингтон рассказал, что бывший возлюбленный его жены, Марк Энтерс, пытался шантажировать их угрозой обнародования той давней истории. К сожалению, супруги совершили ошибку, нарушив требования шантажиста и обратившись в полицию. Неизвестно, как Энтерс узнал об этом, но всего через несколько часов дочь Лерингтонов, девятилетняя Фрэнсис, исчезла.  
Нельзя было не преисполниться сочувствия при взгляде на лица несчастных родителей. Уже к тому времени, как мистер Лерингтон закончил свой рассказ, я знал, что Холмс возьмется за это дело. И я не ошибся.  
Мой друг встал, задумчиво прошелся по гостиной и обратился к супругам:  
\- Мистер Лерингтон, вы говорили, что требование выкупа прислали по почте. Прошу вас, покажите мне письмо. Нет-нет, и конверт тоже давайте!  
Он почти выхватил из рук Лерингтона письмо и углубился в чтение, потом посмотрел бумагу на просвет, досадливо поморщился и перешел к конверту. Судя по всему, конверт вызвал у него более глубокий интерес. Внимательно осмотрев его со всех сторон, он метнулся к столу, схватил лупу и вновь склонился над конвертом. Супруги следили за его действиями с надеждой и страхом, словно ожидали увидеть на листке желтоватой бумаги свой приговор. Возможно, так оно и было.  
\- Что ж, - Холмс наконец оторвался от изучения конверта, протянул письмо мне и повернулся к Лерингтонам. – Я берусь за ваше дело, однако, должен заметить, в нем есть несколько не вполне понятных для меня моментов. Я требую от вас предельной искренности – по крайней мере в тех вопросах, которые касаются этой странной истории. Вы обещаете отвечать на мои вопросы, ничего не утаивая? – он оглядел супругов, дождался нервных кивков в ответ и продолжил.  
\- В таком случае, миссис Лерингтон, я вынужден спросить вас: каким человеком был Марк Энтерс в то время, когда ухаживал за вами?  
Женщина вскинулась, ее явно покоробила прямота моего друга, однако почти тут же она, вспомнив об «условии», опустила голову и тихо ответила:  
\- Он был очень милым и добрым.  
\- Он был милым и добрым по отношению к вам или же и к другим людям он относился так же?  
Кажется, леди озадачил вопрос Холмса, потому что она замолчала, а когда через минуту вновь заговорила, голос ее был уже не так уверен.   
\- Я не замечала, чтобы он относился к другим людям грубо или с жестокостью, но я ведь почти никогда не видела его в обществе. Мы скрывали свои отношения, вы ведь понимаете это? Я не могу с уверенностью сказать…  
\- Хорошо. С этим понятно. В таком случае, мистер Лерингтон, вопрос к вам: вы были знакомы с Энтерсом до женитьбы?  
Мне показалось, что вопрос этот озадачил и даже словно бы напугал Лерингтона. Он запнулся на мгновение, но ответил:  
\- Да, мистер Холмс, мы вместе учились в колледже, однако, предвидя ваш вопрос, я должен сказать: Я не настолько хорошо знал его. Он не был тогда жестоким, его любили учителя, да и мы относились к нему с симпатией – он умел располагать к себе людей. Мне он тогда казался легкомысленным и беспечным, но абсолютно беззлобным. Я не понимаю, как он мог так измениться…  
От его слов веяло такой горечью, что я почувствовал, как сжимается моё сердце. Холмс, кажется, тоже слегка смутился и быстро задал следующий вопрос, как мне показалось – просто чтобы сменить тему.  
\- Энтерс был коренным англичанином?  
\- Что? – Лерингтон озадаченно посмотрел на моего друга. – Я никогда не спрашивал, но – да, наверное, да.  
\- Нет…. – тихий, похожий на шелест ветра голос миссис Лерингтон заставил всех нас удивленно посмотреть на нее. Женщина вцепилась пальцами в платок, и, не поднимая глаз, проговорила:  
\- У Марка была родня в Германии. Кажется, дядя.   
\- Ты не рассказывала, Дебри! – удивленно воскликнул Лерингтон.  
\- Я не думала, что это может быть важно… Мистер Холмс! – она в отчаянии вскинула глаза. – Вы спасете мою девочку?  
Не ответить на эту отчаянную мольбу было невозможно, и я увидел, как Холмс, после секундного колебания, ответил:  
\- Я сделаю все, что в моих силах. Однако, боюсь, вам придется выбирать между дочерью и состоянием. Я советую собрать требуемую сумму. Это будет более безопасно для ребенка. Да – и ещё. Вам приказали принести всю сумму в субботу в то место, какое будет названо позднее. У вас есть предположения, куда? У Энтерса есть в Англии какие-нибудь родственники, возможно, тайное убежище, миссис Лерингтон?  
Женщина вспыхнула, вскинула на Холмса свои дивные глаза, мечущие молнии, но почти тут же вновь сникла.  
\- Я не знаю… Мы всегда встречались дома… - ее губы задрожали, мне показалось, что она сейчас заплачет.  
\- Ну, хорошо, хорошо… - Холмс, похоже, тоже заметил это и вновь сменил тему. – Что ж, пока мы ничего не можем сделать, собирайте выкуп и ждите. Как только я узнаю ещё что-либо, я сообщу вам.  
\- Подождите, мистер Холмс! – Лерингтон уставился на моего друга с настоящим ужасом. – Вы хотите сказать, что Фрэнсис должна будет остаться с похитителями почти на неделю?!  
\- Возможно. А возможно, и нет. Пока я ничего не могу сказать. Одно знаю точно – пока вы не заплатили, жизни ребенка ничто не угрожает. На данный момент это все, что я могу сказать вам. Доктор, пожалуйста, проводите наших гостей.  
Меня несколько удивило такое бесцеремонное выставление четы Лерингтон, но, по некоторым признакам, я видел, что мой друг уже с головой погружен в это дело, а в такие моменты он порой забывал о правилах приличия.

***

Всю ночь я слышал в гостиной тихие шаги – Холмс не спал, судя по всему, обдумывая дело. Когда же утром я спустился к завтраку, то увидел, что гостиная пуста, а пальто и шляпы Холмса нет на месте. Похоже, сегодня мой друг вовсе не ложился, и ушел с первыми лучами солнца.  
Холмс вернулся примерно через час, встревоженный и хмурый.  
На мой вопросительный взгляд он только покачал головой.  
\- Слишком мало сведений, чтобы можно было строить какую-либо теорию. Ешьте свой завтрак, Уотсон, боюсь, сегодня мне понадобится ваша помощь.   
Не могу передать, как порадовали меня его слова. Последнее время мне казалось, что Холмс избегает привлекать меня к расследованиям. Возможно, это всего лишь моя мнительность, но после того случая в Корнуолле прошло уже несколько месяцев, и до сих пор мне не удалось заметить, чтобы мой друг был занят каким-нибудь делом, в то время как и следов неизбежной в таких случаях скуки я тоже не наблюдал. В тот раз, придя в себя после эксперимента с корнем дьяволовой ноги, который едва не стоил нам жизни и рассудка, Холмс клялся, что больше не будет подвергать мою жизнь опасности, вовлекая меня в свои рискованные эксперименты. Признаться, тогда я не принял его слова всерьез, но теперь долгое бездействие уже стало вызывать моё беспокойство.  
Не дожидаясь, когда я позавтракаю, Холмс положил передо мной несколько телеграмм, попросил отправить их как можно скорее и, накинув пальто, выскочил на улицу. Его нетерпение передалось и мне – не дожидаясь десерта, я поспешно оделся и отправился на почту. Признаться, содержание телеграмм меня здорово озадачило:  
_«Прошу сообщить о семейном положении Марка Энтерса»_. Телеграмма была адресована в Германию, и, возможно, из-за слабого знания языка я неправильно понял текст.  
Вторая телеграмма была ещё более странной:  
_«Буду у Вас в три пополудни в связи с вопросом, касающемся вашего Дэниела»_  
Пунктом назначения было графство Суррей, и, как ни ломал я голову, не смог понять, кто такой этот Дэниел и какую он имеет связь с пощихением Фрэнсис Леригнтон. Но одно соображение заставило моё и без того не слишком радужное настроение упасть ещё ниже – поезд в Суррей отходил через пятнадцать минут, и, судя по всему, именно на него и торопился Холмс. Меня же он опять не взял. Это вновь заставило меня задуматься: В одном ли только чувстве вины дело? Возможно я, сам того не зная, совершил что-то, что заставило Холмса потерять доверие ко мне? Эта мысль причинила мне боль, и я поспешил отогнать ее, решив сперва выполнить задание друга, а потом действовать по обстановке.  
День прошел в сомнениях и беспокойстве, но около пяти вечера мне пришла телеграмма, в которой мой друг просил срочно посетить архив и выяснить все, касающееся давнего скандала в семье Фаррисов – особенно же Холмс, к моему изумлению, просил обратить внимание на действия юного Лерингтона. Признаться, такое задание здорово озадачило меня, но, невзирая на свое недоумение, я поспешил в архив – до закрытия оставалось всего три часа.  
Сведения, которые мне удалось получить, оказались довольно странными: о странном ночном посетителе случайно проболтался на ужине молодой Лерингтон, воспитывавшийся в семье Фаррис. Он высказал недоумение личностью садовника, который предпочитает работать по ночам, и его невинная обмолвка вызвала разбирательство и впоследствии громкий скандал. Меня несколько удивило то, что юноша не высказал своих подозрений раньше, хотя, по его словам, уже не раз видел чей-то силуэт в саду.  
Вся эта информация, должно быть, могла представлять интерес для светских сплетников, но мне она показалась абсолютно бесполезной, и домой я возвращался огорченный тем, что не смог выполнить поручения своего друга.  
Не успел я войти в дом и снять пальто, промокшее от мелкого холодного дождя, как по лестнице прогремели шаги и в гостиную ворвался Шерлок Холмс.  
\- Уотсон, как хорошо, что вы не успели раздеться! – без приветствия воскликнул он. – Дорогой друг, я вынужден просить вас вновь выйти в эту холодную дождливую ночь! Простите, но дело не терпит отлагательств, а я должен прямо сейчас проверить одну свою теорию…  
Его бесцеремонность слегка покоробила меня, но торопливые слова были смягчены виноватой улыбкой и быстрым касанием тонкой руки к моему плечу, и я только кивнул:  
\- Хорошо, Холмс, куда нужно идти?  
\- Держите, - он протянул мне сложенный листок. – Зайдите в Бартс и передайте эту записку профессору Симмонсу. Вы ведь помните его?  
Конечно же, я помнил этого милого рассеянного старичка, преподававшего мне когда-то фармакологию. Я сунул записку в карман и, вспомнив кое-что, удивленно вскинул брови:  
\- Господи, Холмс, но ведь ему сейчас должно быть около восьмидесяти!  
\- Восемьдесят два, если я правильно посчитал, - мой друг к этому времени уже скинул пальто и, не утруждаясь переодеванием, начал возится с реактивами. – Да, и на обратном пути занесите, пожалуйста, на почту эти телеграммы.  
С этими словами он с головой погрузился в какой-то химический опыт, и я, зная, что в такие моменты разговаривать с ним бесполезно, вышел за дверь.  
Любопытство – один из моих пороков, который только подстегивается соседством с консультирующим детективом, мистером Шерлоком Холмсом.  
Остановившись под фонарем, я достал телеграмму, прикрыл ее рукой от дождя и постарался разобрать торопливые буквы. Содержание этой телеграммы оказалось для меня столь же непонятно, как и двух предыдущих:  
_«Просьба срочно сообщить о местонахождении Фридриха Хейнца»_. Вторая телеграмма запутала меня ещё больше: _«Занимался ли Энтерс научной работой и если да, то над чем он работал последнее время?»_ Адресатом в обоих случаях было главное полицейское управление Германии. Мне пришло в голову, что Холмс уже понял почти все, связанное с этим делом, но, по своему обыкновению, не раскрывает своих карт до завершения игры.

***

Я опасался, что в такой поздний час не застану профессора в Бартсе, но, к счастью, он всё ещё был в лаборатории. Старик здорово удивил меня, вспомнив моё имя – похоже, с возрастом его память ничуть не ослабела. Взяв у меня записку Холмса, он внимательно прочитал ее, и, сняв очки, задумчиво произнес:  
\- Да, помню, талантливый был мальчик. Как раз… Да, аккурат десять лет назад читал я лекции в одном колледже в Суррее. Не запомнить Марка было нельзя. Так-то он учился из рук вон плохо, но в фармакологии был просто гениален. Я даже предлагал оказать ему протекцию, если решит поступать в Бартс, но он оказался замешан в каком-то скандале и уехал из страны. А жаль…  
Увы, больше ничего о Марке Энтерсе старый профессор не смог вспомнить. Мы ещё полчаса поговорили, а потом я откланялся и поспешил на почту. Поход туда занял у меня ещё полчаса, и домой я возвращался уже по полной темноте.  
К своей досаде, я заметил, что забыл дома почти все деньги, а мелочи, оставшейся в бумажнике, на кэб, увы, не хватало, так что пеший поход на Бейкер-стрит никак не улучшил моё настроение.   
Мне оставалось только свернуть на нашу улицу, когда мне почудился слева какой-то шорох. Я замедлил шаг, прислушиваясь – а через секунду чья-то грязная рука внезапно зажала мне рот, меня с силой толкнули к стене, и я почувствовал, как к моему горлу прижалось холодное лезвие ножа.   
Уже не раз приходилось мне попадать в подобные ситуации – как я уже говорил, соседство Шерлока Холмса нельзя назвать спокойным – и хорошо знал, что попытки сопротивления только раззадоривают уличных грабителей. Я замер, пытаясь определить, сколько человек на меня напало и удастся ли мне обезвредить их, не оставшись при этом без головы. Но в следующую минуту мне в живот уперлось дуло пистолета, заставив наконец ощутить холодок страха под ложечкой. В этот момент я разглядел нападающих. Меня держали двое: один с ножом, один – с револьвером странной конструкции, кажется, американским писмейкером. Ещё один стоял в нескольких шагах, направив на меня свой пистолет и нервно поглядывая в сторону освещённой Бейкер-стрит.  
Раньше, чем я успел что-либо предпринять, человек с ножом заговорил:  
\- Оставьте дело Фрэнсис Лерингтон, мистер Холмс, если не хотите раньше времени отправиться на тот свет! – мне показалось, что человек говорит с едва заметным акцентом, хотя я не смог сообразить, в какой стране так резко обрывают концы слов и произносят согласные, словно отчеканивая каждую букву. – Если я ещё раз замечу, что вы суете свой нос в чужие дела… - лезвие ножа вдавилось мне в шею, я ощутил резкую боль и почувствовал, как по шее потекла кровь. Лицо бандита приблизилось вплотную к моему, в темноте мне удалось разглядеть прямой нос и тяжелый, почти квадратный подбородок. Я успел уже проститься с жизнью, чувствуя почему-то даже не страх, а какое-то недоумение и злую досаду. А в следующую секунду нож убрался от моего горла, я почувствовал сильный удар в висок – кажется, рукоятью ножа – и, теряя сознание, сполз по стене.

***

Вернувшись в сознание, первым, что я ощутил, было тепло жарко натопленной комнаты. В голове стучало, словно в ней устроили соревнование все кузнецы Великобритании. Правый висок налился свинцом, его непереносимая тяжесть вызывала желание поднять руку и проверить, действительно ли моя голова все ещё на месте.   
Внезапно я услышал звук льющейся воды, и на мой лоб опустилось восхитительно холодное полотенце. Сверху на него легла чья-то ладонь, и встревоженный голос Холмса окликнул меня:  
\- Уотсон, вы очнулись? Дорогой мой друг, прошу вас, откройте глаза!  
Не подчиниться было невозможно, и я с трудом разлепил тяжелые веки. Шерлок Холмс стоял, склонившись надо мной и положив на лоб руку, и с тревогой вглядывался в моё лицо. Увидев, что я смотрю на него, он облегченно улыбнулся.  
\- Слава Богу, вы видите! Я боялся за ваше зрение, доктор. Такие удары по голове очень опасны.  
\- Со мной все хорошо, Холмс. Всего лишь легкое сотрясение.  
Внезапно на лице моего друга отразилось отчаяние.  
\- Уотсон, ради Бога, простите меня! Я не должен был заставлять вас идти на улицу на ночь глядя! Если бы вас убили…  
\- Холмс, все в порядке! – я ощутил теплую волну признательности и, протянув руку, осторожно коснулся его плеча. – Со мной ничего страшного не случилось.  
Это не мне, это вам надо быть осторожным. Люди, напавшие на меня, явно приняли меня за вас. Мне сказали: «бросьте дело Леригнтонов, мистер Холмс».   
Моё сообщение, кажется, абсолютно не встревожило Холмса, он только помрачнел ещё больше.   
\- Должно быть, они заметили, как вы рылись в архиве и разговаривали с профессором. Доктор, дорогой мой, с сегодняшнего дня вы никуда не выходите – по крайней мере, один! А впрочем, нет! Вы завтра же уезжаете из Лондона. У вас ведь есть знакомые в Суррее, я правильно помню?  
\- Холмс, Холмс, прекратите! – я рывком поднялся, не обращая внимания на вновь ввинтившуюся в висок боль. – Я никуда не уеду, даже не думайте об этом!  
\- Уотсон, послушайте меня…  
\- Нет, Холмс, это вы послушайте! – я, невзирая на его попытки уложить меня обратно в постель, сел и горячо заговорил:  
\- Вы не можете требовать от меня уехать. Я не буду сидеть в безопасности в то время, как вашей жизни угрожают. Однажды я уже послушался вас, оставил вас одного – и три года не уставал проклинать себя за это, - я осекся, поняв, что именно только что сказал. Рейхенбахский водопад воистину стал проклятием для нас обоих. Оба мы старались даже не упоминать слов Швейцария, Розенлау, Мейринген – и оба же знали, что никогда не сможем забыть и до конца простить то, что связано с этими названиями. И вот теперь я сам, постаравшийся когда-то закрыть эту тему, вновь заговорил о том, что до сих пор мучало нас обоих.  
Холмс медленно сел, достал из кармана трубку, покрутил ее в руках, и, так и не закурив, сунул ее обратно. Повисло долгое, неловкое молчание. Наконец мой друг медленно проговорил:  
\- Что ж, Уотсон, как видно, мне не убедить вас. Да будет так, друг мой: я не стану настаивать на вашем отъезде, но вы пообещаете мне быть очень осторожны. Боюсь, это дело более опасно, чем показалось мне вначале.  
Я не смог сдержать облегченного вздоха, и был рад, что Холмс не стал развивать больную тему.   
Через минуту Холмс вновь заговорил, уже более бодрым тоном:  
\- Как ваша шея, Уотсон? Царапина неглубокая, но довольно болезненная. Возможно, мне все-таки стоило вызвать врача, чтобы осмотрел вас?  
\- Нет, нет, не нужно. Это действительно царапина, шить не придется. Я не хочу сейчас объяснять посторонним людям, что со мной случилось.  
\- Хорошо, в таком случае, постарайтесь заснуть.   
Мой друг встал, поднял с подушки полотенце, которое я, не заметив, уронил, намочил его и вновь положил на мой лоб. Я почувствовал, как его прохладные пальцы осторожно коснулись шишки на виске – так бережно, словно я был хрустальным бокалом, который может разбиться от малейшего прикосновения; Холмс удрученно покачал головой, пожелал мне спокойной ночи и вышел, тихо притворив дверь. Я же провалился в полузабытье и до утра спал тяжелым, беспокойным сном, и, просыпаясь, каждый раз видел под дверью полоску света, пробивающуюся из гостиной.  
Проснулся я от ощущения, что кто-то осторожно трясет меня за плечо. С трудом открыв глаза, я увидел, что в окна пробивается тусклый серый свет, а надо мной склонился Шерлок Холмс.  
\- Уотсон, как вы себя чувствуете? – он говорил тихо, но быстро.   
\- Все хорошо, Холмс, - бодро соврал я. Мой друг коротко невесело улыбнулся, убрал руку с моего лба и выпрямился во весь рост.   
\- В таком случае, умывайтесь и спускайтесь вниз. Завтрак уже на столе, и, боюсь, у нас сегодня будет много скучной и утомительной работы.

***

Спустившись в гостиную, я понял, что уж какой-какой, а скучной эта работа точно не будет. Вся гостиная была завалена картами Англии разной давности – рядом с современнейшим атласом Британской Империи я заметил несколько совсем старых карт и даже пожелтевший, обтрепавшийся свиток, должно быть, ещё времен Якова Первого. Надписи на нем практически не читались, и я удивился, где и зачем Холмс добыл этот музейный экспонат.   
Сам Холмс был уже с головой погружен в изучение этих шедевров старинной картографии, и только молча кивнул мне на накрытый стол. Я увидел, что к своему завтраку он даже не притронулся, но ничего не сказал, лишь головой покачал – заставить его сейчас есть невозможно, я знал это по многолетнему опыту.  
Наспех позавтракав, я поспешил присоединиться к своему другу.  
\- Холмс, что мы ищем?  
\- Ещё сам не знаю. Скорее всего, какой-нибудь древний замок, может быть, церковь – вот в этом районе, - он очертил ногтем круг, примерно двадцать-тридцать миль в диаметре, прикинул я. Однако в этот момент мне в голову пришла другая мысль, и я, оставив в покое старинные замки, спросил:  
\- А что за опыт вы так спешили провести вчера вечером?  
\- О, - Холмса почему-то очень обрадовал мой вопрос. – Вы задаете очень правильные вопросы, мой дорогой друг! Вы, должно быть, заметили, как заинтересовал меня конверт, в котором было прислано требование о выкупе? Дело в том, что на нем был след грязи. Должно быть, почтальон или же тот, кто написал его, уронил письмо на землю. На наше счастье, последние дни погода не баловала нас солнцем, и земля была влажной. Словом, той же ночью я провел анализ оставшихся на конверте частиц. Такая почва есть в Суррее, к сожалению, чтобы сделать более точный анализ, нужны образцы почв.  
\- А вы вчера ездили в Суррей, - медленно проговорил я, не в силах поверить в то, что рассказывает Холмс.  
\- Именно! – он подскочил, чуть не сбив с дивана стопку ветхих листов, и заметался по комнате, переступая через монбланы бумажной продукции. – Каково же было моё изумление, когда я внезапно заметил ту же почву, что и на конверте! Вы ведь понимаете, насколько это упрощает нашу задачу!  
Я понимал, конечно, но не понимал многого другого.   
\- Но почему именно Суррей, Холмс? Почему вы поехали туда?  
Мой друг поглядел на меня с недоумением, потом, улыбнувшись, виновато сказал:  
\- Прошу прощения, дорогой друг! Я ведь не рассказал, что обнаружил утром в архиве, вот вам и непонятны мои выводы. Дело в том, что ещё в разговоре с Лерингтонами мне показалось, что Дональд говорит с едва заметным акцентом. Я решил проверить свою теорию и прямо с утра пошел в архив. Знаете, оказывается, наш Лерингтон, а точнее, Леранж – француз. Он с родителями переехал в Англию около двадцати лет назад. Здесь семья сменила фамилию – я так понимаю, просто изменила ее произношения, чтобы не было сплетен. Отец скоро умер, а мать нанялась гувернанткой к семье Фаррис.  
\- Подождите! – что-то сверкнуло в моём мозгу, и я поспешил поделиться догадкой. – Значит, вот почему Лерингтон воспитывался в семье Фаррисов! И Дэниел – это французское произношение имени Дональд?  
\- Великолепно, Уотсон!  
Похвала Холмса была редкостью, и я улыбнулся.   
\- Холмс, но ведь я ещё не рассказал вам, что узнал в архиве. Или вы уже и сами это знаете?  
\- Возможно, да, а возможно, и нет. Я ведь не знаю, что вы обнаружили.  
Следующие полчаса я потратил на пересказ полученной вчера информации. Холмс то кивал, то недовольно хмурился, наконец, когда я замолчал, он вынул свою трубку и начал набивать ее, пробормотав:  
\- Да, это все объясняет…  
\- Что – всё?  
Мой друг вскинул голову, виновато улыбнувшись.   
\- Нет-нет, Уотсон, не спрашивайте меня сейчас! Никакой уверенности ещё нет, это пока только мои догадки. Как только я буду уверен, я все вам расскажу, а пока – давайте поищем то место, где Энтерс мог бы спрятать девочку.  
До полудня мы замеряли и чертили, надышались пылью столетий – и выбрали около десятка мест, где вполне возможно было спрятать девятилетнего ребенка. Многие из этих мест, такие, как заброшенный карьер недалеко от усадьбы Фаррисов, показались мне спорными, но меня, конечно, никто не спрашивал.   
Личность напавших на меня людей вызывала у Холмса отчаянное любопытство. Я подробно рассказал Холмсу о ночном нападении, постаравшись не упустить ни одной детали, однако видел, что даже Холмсу не за что зацепиться. Так что мы заключили безмолвный договор не говорить пока об этом случае.  
Однако после обеда случилось нечто, что вновь встревожило меня и заставило заподозрить, что Холмс знает намного больше, чем говорит.  
Пришёл ответ на вчерашние телеграммы. Прочитав их, Холмс почему-то помрачнел, кивнул, пробормотал себе под нос что-то непонятное и, поспешно накинув пальто, выскочил из дома. Я задумчиво перечитал все телеграммы, пытаясь понять, что могло вызвать такую странную реакцию лучшего в мире детектива. Вот эти телеграммы:  
_«Вдовец, жена и дочь умерли полгода назад от малярии»_.  
_«Фридрих Хенц уехал из Германии месяц назад, нынешнее местонахождение неизвестно»_.  
_«Занимался разработками антидота от ядов опийной группы. Последняя разработка не завершена:»_ в конце телеграммы следовала длинная формула, которую я, к своему стыду, не смог ни понять, ни даже запомнить, и поэтому не привожу ее.  
Прочитав все телеграммы ещё несколько раз, я понял, что окончательно запутался. Голова моя вновь разболелась, и, устав ждать Холмса, я поднялся к себе в спальню.  
Разбудило меня вновь прикосновение холодных пальцев ко лбу. С трудом открыв глаза, я увидел встревоженное лицо Холмса и понял, что у меня, похоже, жар.  
\- Быть может, мне стоит попросить о помощи вашего бывшего соседа,мистера Оксшота, друг мой? Боюсь, ваша травма серьезней, чем мне вчера показалось. Я опасаюсь сотрясения мозга.  
Забота в голосе Холмса заставила меня благодарно улыбнуться, но все-таки я возразил:  
\- Не стоит, право же. Сотрясение да, есть, но небольшое, и я сам знаю, как его лечить. Вам удалось что-нибудь узнать, Холмс?  
В ответ он покачал головой и тихо ответил:  
\- Да, узнал, и это меня не радует. Нет-нет, прошу вас, не расспрашивайте меня! Придет время, я все вам расскажу, а пока – не пытайте меня!   
Я вынужден был замолчать.  
Но, спустившись в гостиную, я увидел, как Холмс неловко двинул рукой, перебирая газеты, и едва заметно поморщился от боли.  
\- Господи, Холмс, что с вашей рукой?! – я, не слушая возражений, ощупал его плечо, и чуть выше локтя обнаружил буроватое пятно.   
\- Уотсон, ну что вы так разнервничались! – он досадливо дернул губой. – Всего лишь небольшая уличная драка.  
Однако у меня было свое мнение на этот счет. Я помог моему другу снять рубашку и недовольно осмотрел рану. Холмс был прав, ранение не было серьезным – лезвие ножа только зацепило кожу, однако царапина, судя по всему, причиняла боль, и я счел необходимым обработать ее. Холмс задумчиво смотрел, как я смазываю антисептиком рану, и о чем-то размышлял. Несколько раз я ловил на себе его испытующий взгляд, в какой-то момент мне показалось, что он хочет о чем-то меня спросить, но, уже открыв рот, он внезапно передумал и углубился в изучение карт. Признаться, его поведение вызвало у меня досаду и вновь заставило меня задуматься о доверии Холмса ко мне. Показалось ли мне, или я действительно видел это мучительное колебание – «сказать ему, или все-таки не стоит?»…  
До вечера Холмс был хмур и подавлен. Около пяти пополудни миссис Хадсон объявила, что пришёл инспектор Лейстред. Я испугался, увидев, какое обречённое выражение вдруг появилось на лице моего друга.   
Инспектор поздоровался с нами обоими и, не утруждаясь дальше вежливостью, прямо спросил:  
\- Откуда вы узнали?  
\- Сколько ей лет? Инспектор, прошу вас, отвечайте, вы же меня знаете! Пока у меня не будет уверенности в своих словах, вы всё равно ничего из меня не выбьете!  
Признаться, этот странный диалог озадачил меня. Но раньше, чем я успел что-то спросить, Холмс бросил на меня предупреждающий взгляд и вновь повернулся к Лейстреду.  
\- Итак, инспектор?  
\- Мэри Танхем, 10 лет, - нехотя ответил тот. – Утонула сегодня утром. Тела ещё не нашли.  
Холмс помрачнел ещё больше и кивнул каким-то своим мыслям.  
\- Какая у девочки была группа крови?  
\- Что? Право, я не интересовался… - инспектор растерялся ещё больше, да и у меня этот разговор всё больше вызывал ощущение театра абсурда.  
\- Хорошо, в таком случае узнайте и срочно скажите мне.  
\- Вы что, беретесь за это дело?..  
\- Не вижу необходимости. Ребенка уже не спасти, и, если я правильно вас понял, это был несчастный случай. Остальное я расскажу вам потом, - с этими словами он довольно бесцеремонно выставил нашего гостя за дверь.  
Должно быть, недоумение было слишком явно написано на моём лице, потому что Холмс вдруг взорвался:  
\- Господи, Уотсон, ну что вы так на меня смотрите! Да, я знал, что будет похищен или убит ещё один ребенок, ещё после получения телеграммы, но я ничего не мог сделать. В Лондоне тысячи детей, подходящих по возрасту, я просто физически не могу защитить всех!  
Этот яростный монолог, исполненный настоящего отчаяния, заставил меня сперва замереть, как столб, а потом подойти и осторожно положить руку ему на плечо:  
\- Холмс, успокойтесь. Я ни в чем вас не обвиняю, как вам только в голову могло такое прийти! Просто я ни слова не понял из вашего диалога, и мне кажется, вы что-то знаете, но никому не говорите.   
Он устало сгорбился, закрыв глаза. Несколько минут он стоял так, потом шевельнулся – я поспешно убрал руку – сел в кресло и протянул мне телеграммы.   
\- Фридрих Хейнс. Несколько лет назад его судили за шантаж и убийство, но улик против него найти не удалось, и он был оправдан. Когда выяснилось, что Энтерс родом из Германии, я сразу заподозрил Хейнса. И вот – ответ. Местонахождение неизвестно, но готов поклясться, что он в Англии. Я был уже почти уверен в этом, когда вы описали напавших на вас людей – помните, человек с квадратным подбородком и странным акцентом? Это германский акцент, Уотсон. Телеграмма только подтвердила мои опасения.  
Он выглядел совершенно убитым. Я растерянно замер рядом, не зная, чем помочь, и неосознанно вновь положил руку ему на плечо. Несмотря на мои опасения, он не попытался сбросить мою руку, наоборот, послал мне усталый благодарный взгляд и продолжил:  
\- Энтерс не опасен, ему нужна только его дочь. Взгляните на телеграмму, Уотсон. Недавно он потерял жену и дочь, я думаю, он захотел вернуть ребенка, которого считал своим – да так, по сути, оно и было. Если бы он был один, то, наверное, он и выкупа ждать бы не стал – забрал девочку и уехал в Германию – или ещё куда-нибудь. Мне сразу показалось подозрительным, что днем ребенка похитили, а всего через несколько часов пришло письмо с требованием выкупа. Оно бы не успело дойти! Такое ощущение, что похищение планировалось зарание, и произошло бы в любом случае, даже если бы Лерингтоны не обратились в полицию. Нет, Энтерс не причинит девочке вреда. Но вот Хейнс… Хейнсу нужны всегда только деньги – и ради них он не стесняется убивать. Я боялся, что эта парочка решится на подмену – подкинут тело девочки подходящего возраста, предварительно его изуродовав, туда, куда родители принесут выкуп. Очень надеюсь, что смерть маленькой Мэри – действительно случайность, а не убийство…  
\- Холмс, даже если убийство, вы в нем не виноваты. Вы ничего не могли сделать, и не должны теперь себя винить.  
Наш разговор внезапно прервала миссис Хадсон, сообщившая, что Холмса ждет мистер Лерингтон.  
Я удивился такому неожиданному визиту, но Холмс, кажется, ждал его, поскольку извинился и виновато попросил разрешения поговорить с Дональдом Лерингтоном наедине.  
Я поднялся к себе в комнату. Несмотря на то, что я почти полдня проспал, моя голова вновь начала болеть, и, решив полежать немного и подождать конца разговора, я провалился в глубокий сон без сновидений. 

**POV Шерлока Холмса.**

Я мрачно посмотрел на вошедшего в гостиную Лерингтона и коротко кивнул ему на кресло.  
\- Итак, мистер Лерингтон, вы не хотите рассказать мне настоящую причину ненависти Энтерса к вам?  
\- Я рассказал вам все, что знал, если у вас появились вопросы, пожалуйста, задавайте! – он говорил спокойно, но я увидел, что его губы побелели от волнения.  
Этот человек вызывал у меня удивляющее меня самого отвращение. И я сказал холодно и резко:  
\- Вы не сказали мне самого главного. Энтерсу нужны не деньги. Точнее, не только деньги.   
\- Чт-то… что вы имеете в виду? – стремительно бледнея, пробормотал Дональд.  
\- Мистер Лерингтон! Вы пришли просить у меня помощи, и я вас предупредил, что вы должны быть предельно искренни. Я не выношу, когда мои клиенты начинают лгать мне о тех вещах, которые имеют прямоё отношение к решению их проблемы. И я сразу предупредил вас, что в подобном случае я бросаю дело.  
\- Нет! Прошу вас, ради Бога!  
\- Что ж, если вы не хотите даже сейчас быть искренни, я расскажу сам. Вы были влюблены в Дебору Фаррис, однако она не отвечала вам взаимностью, мечтая о некоей прекрасной и возвышенной любви, а к вам относясь как к брату. И тогда вы придумали свой план.  
Лерингтон с самым несчастным видом опустил голову, вся его поза выражала отчаяние. Однако я не ощущал к этому человеку никакой жалости, и продолжил все так же жестко.  
\- Вы договорились со своим университетским знакомым, Марком Энтерсом, очень красивым человеком, чтобы он разыграл безумную страсть, очаровал вашу возлюбленную – а потом исчез, оставив ее разочаровавшейся в любви. Я не знаю, что случилось в подробностях, но, судя по всему, Энтерс сам влюбился в мисс Фаррис. Когда же вы узнали о ее беременности, вы предали и своего друга, и свою возлюбленную. Вы рассказали все родителям девушки, зная, что они не простят ей позора. После этого Марку Энтерсу оставалось только бежать в Германию, а вы легко получили руку безучастной ко всему Деборы. Есть ли в моём рассказе что-то, о чем я забыл упомянуть? – я сложил руки на груди, в глубине души наслаждаясь произведенным эффектом. Доктор Уотсон прав, считая, что я несколько тщеславен – увы, должен признаться, есть у меня такая слабость. Но в свое оправдание могу лишь сказать, что я никогда не позволяю этой слабости влиять на мою работу.  
Однако на Дональда Лерингтона мой рассказ произвел поистине поразительное впечатление. Какое-то время он сидел, сгорбившись и закрыв лицо руками, в кресле, затем вскочил, несколько секунд стоял напротив меня, тяжело дыша и сжимая и разжимая кулаки, а потом внезапно покачнулся и рухнул предо мной на колени.   
\- Мистер Холмс, вы все рассказали правильно. Но я умоляю – не отказывайтесь от нашего дела! Никто, кроме вас, не сможет спасти Фрэн! Прошу вас, умоляю – не бросайте нас! Вы правы, я совершил подлость – но, видит Бог, я уже заплатил за нее сполна! Не заставляйте расплачиваться за мои грехи мою девочку! – он вновь закрыл лицо ладонями и глухо, безысходно зарыдал.  
Признаться, его реакция несколько озадачила меня. Естественно, я не собирался бросать это в высшей степени интересное дело, тем более, что Лерингтон был прав – лишь я мог спасти маленькую Фрэнсис. Я собирался помучить Лерингтона страхом и неизвестностью и лишь потом сообщить о своем намерении довести дело до конца. Однако искреннее горе этого, в высшей степени неприятного мне человека, внезапно что-то затронуло во мне, и я устало произнес:  
\- Мистер Лерингтон, я не желаю иметь с вами никаких дел, однако ваш ребенок не может отвечать за грехи вашей молодости. Я освобожу девочку, обещаю, однако с этого момента вы будете говорить мне только правду.  
Лерингтон поднял голову, его губы все ещё дергались, он схватил мою руку, бормоча благодарности, и я с отвращением вырвал у него свою ладонь.  
\- Это не все мои условия, Леранж! Вы даете мне карт-бланш на любые действия, какие я посчитаю необходимыми.  
\- Хорошо.  
\- И вы будете выполнять все мои указания, какими бы глупыми или опасными они вам не показались.  
\- Хорошо, - Дональд вскинул глаза и устало посмотрел на меня.  
\- И ещё – вы дадите мне слово, что сами расскажете всю эту историю в тот момент, когда я этого потребую.  
Вот тут его проняло. Он уставился на меня с ужасом и отчаянием, и мне показалось, что он сейчас откажется. Но через миг его глаза потухли, и он обреченно уронил голову:  
\- Я согласен…   
Я ждал ещё какого-нибудь ответа, но он молчал, и через несколько секунд я открыл дверь и холодно предложил выйти.  
Стоило ему уйти, как я сорвался с места и, на ходу набивая трубку, постарался обдумать ситуацию. Это была последняя проверка. Лерингтон подтвердил мои подозрения, и теперь я понимал, что все гораздо более серьезно, чем казалось мне вначале. Озлобленный, лишившийся всего человек способен на что угодно – хотя я и сомневался, что Энтерс пойдет на убийство. Но, что бы ни сделал Энтерс, что бы он не собирался ещё сделать, виновником всего этого был Дональд Лерингтон. Я видел, что его страх за жизнь дочери искренен, и в то же время не мог избавиться от брезгливости. Сколько же мерзости несет в себе человек – и сколько в душе каждого из нас темных омутов, из которых в любой момент готовы подняться самые мерзкие пороки – и жадность и подлость – пожалуй, самые безобидные из них…

**POV Джона Уотсона.**

Когда, уже около шести вечера, я проснулся и спустился вниз, Холмс сидел в своем кресле, весь окутанный табачным дымом. На моё приветствие он никак не отреагировал и, лишь когда я встревоженно потряс его за плечо, поднял на меня глаза, глядя куда-то мимо меня. Признаться, в первый момент это напугало меня, вновь напомнив о его губительной привычке, от которой Холмс с трудом избавился несколько лет назад. Однако через мгновение он, увидев выражение моего лица, рассмеялся и потрепал меня по плечу – смех этот был горький, но, к своему облегчению, я не услышал в нем ломких ноток, свидетельствующих о возвращению к употреблению кокаина.  
\- Не беспокойтесь, дорогой Уотсон, я не вернулся в объятия так страстно ненавидимого вами зелья! Я просто размышляю.  
\- О чем же, Холмс?  
\- О несовершенстве мира, друг мой, и о людской подлости. Воистине, этот дивный мир не заслуживает такого жестокого и мелочного хозяина, как homo sapiens.  
Должно быть, на моём лицо слишком явно отразилось недоумение, потому что Холмс вздохнул и заговорил уже своим обычным тоном:  
\- Вы замечали, Уотсон, как часто люди, движимые высокими чувствами, ради достижения своих, несомненно, благородных целей начинают совершать неблаговидные поступки? О, конечно, они находят им достойные оправдания, но за одной целью вырастает другая, и со временем человек перестает видеть границу между добром и злом.  
Теперь наконец я понял, о чем он говорит.  
\- Конечно, замечал, Холмс. Мне не раз доводилось наблюдать такое, увы. Но, думаю, после похищения невинного ребенка Энтерс уже не может вызвать ничьего сочувствия – он перешел ту грань, о которой вы только что говорили, и пути назад, боюсь, для него нет.  
Холмс внезапно подался вперед, впившись глазами в моё лицо. Меня удивил его взгляд – печальный, насмешливый, наполненный какой-то затаенной нежности и тоски. Но через мгновенье он вновь откинулся на спинку кресла и согласно кивнул головой.  
\- Вы, как всегда, правы, дорогой Уотсон. Энтерс не заслуживает нашего сочувствия. Зато его заслуживает мисс Лерингтон, которая уже двое суток находится в обществе незнакомого человека, похитившего ее, и вынужденная, увы, находиться в его обществе до вечера субботы.   
\- Значит, вы намерены ждать?  
\- О да, Уотсон, ждать! Но не в праздности, нет. Видите ли… - я видел, что мой друг колеблется, словно решая, что можно мне сказать, а что нет. Это колебание больно укололо меня, но я ничем не показал своей обиды и только спросил:  
\- Если я правильно понял, вы намерены позволить Лерингтону передать выкуп за дочь?  
\- Естественно, Уотсон! – Холмс ответил с таким недоумением, словно уже говорил мне об этом не раз, и вот я вновь задаю глупые вопросы. Но почти тут же он виновато улыбнулся и проговорил:  
\- Мои извинения, дорогой друг! Я совсем забыл, что ещё не посвятил вас в подробности! Что ж, вкратце я представляю себе это так: Лерингтон передаст деньги вымогателям – уверен, что на встречу придет сам Энтерс. Ребенка он с собой не возьмет, это точно – он ведь собирается скрыться с ней. Я полагаю, что девочки уже не будет в том месте, где назначена встреча. Скорее всего, ее заранее спрячут, возможно, усыпят, чтобы не шумела. Когда Лерингтон отдаст выкуп, ему объяснят, где он может найти дочь. А вот дальше начинаются сплошные догадки. Думаю, что тело того несчастного ребенка, который утонул сегодня, постараются выдать за Фрэнсис, конечно, оно должно быть сильно изуродовано, чтобы отец мог спутать его со своей дочерью. Но это, я думаю, мы узнаем по ходу пьесы.  
\- Холмс, это все мне понятно, хотя я и не понимаю, если честно, как вы смогли получить столько сведений за столь короткий срок, – я покачал головой, осмысливая услышанное, и продолжил. – Но вы так и не объяснили, как собираетесь освободить ребенка.  
\- Уотсон, дорогой мой, но это ведь совсем просто! Пока Дональд Лерингтон будет отвлекать на себя похитителей, мы с вами найдем девочку – а дальнейшее предоставим Лейстреду. Знаете, я бы на его месте отпустил Энтерса – он, по сути, безобиден, хоть и преступник. Мне многое порассказали о нем в Суррее – оказывается, его там помнят и отзываются очень тепло. Я не думаю, что он способен на убийство. Помните ту формулу, которую прислали в телеграмме? Так вот, профессор Симмонс утверждает, что это неизвестный наркотик опийной группы, и физиологически он безопасен.  
\- Любой наркотик, Холмс – да и любое другое лекарство – может оказаться смертельным при превышении дозировки. Вам ли это не знать? – я укоризненно покачал головой, про себя удивляясь странному настроению друга.  
Тот внезапно тихо, невесело засмеялся и, обняв меня за плечо, на мгновение притянул к себе.  
\- Какой странный день сегодня, Уотсон! Я стараюсь оправдать преступника, вы же, вечно ищущий оправдание человеческим слабостям, сегодня так непримиримы…  
Я хотел было ответить что-то резкое, мне показалось, что Холмс знает что-то такое, что заставляет его жалеть Энтерса, но мне не говорит. Обида на недоверие захлестнула меня с головой, я уже было готов обрушиться на своего друга с гневной отповедью – но внезапно заметил в его глазах печаль и ещё какое-то выражение, мелькнувшее и тут же исчезнувшее. Я внезапно понял, что Холмс очень испугался за меня вчера, и сейчас тоже беспокоится. Почему я всегда ищу в действиях моего самого дорогого друга признаки неприязни?! Ни разу, за все наше знакомство Холмс не сделал ничего, что могло бы мне повредить – хотя его скрытность и выводила частенько меня из себя. Пожалуй, пора прекратить вести себя, как мальчишка, и просто довериться Холмсу.  
Я улыбнулся и проговорил:   
\- Значит, мы можем не беспокоиться за жизнь Фрэнсис Лерингтон. Что вы собираетесь делать дальше, Холмс?  
\- Пока – ничего. Сейчас мы больше ничего не можем предпринять.   
В этот момент мы были вынуждены прервать свой разговор, так как в гостиную вошла наша квартирная хозяйка и сообщила, что для мистера Холмса только что была передана записка.  
Холмс поспешно выхватил конверт из рук женщины, поблагодарив ее небрежным кивком, и углубился в чтение. Через минуту он смял записку и порывисто обернулся ко мне. На его скулах горел лихорадочный румянец, глаза сверкали возбуждением.  
\- Уотсон, чувствуете ли вы себя достаточно здоровым, чтобы совершить небольшую прогулку?  
\- Несомненно, Холмс. Но что случилось?  
Но он только покачал головой и сунул мне в руки моё пальто.  
\- Мы можем поговорить в кэбе, друг мой, а пока давайте поторопимся!  
Трясясь в кэбе по безмолвным улицам, я наконец решился спросить:  
\- Что было в этой записке, Холмс? Мне показалось, что новости обрадовали вас.  
\- О да, можно сказать и так, - мой друг загадочно улыбнулся и, вытащив из кармана трубку, принялся ее набивать. – Видите ли, я дал поручение своим осведомителям из определенных слоев лондонского общества разыскать людей, напавших на вас. Я не рассчитывал, что кто-нибудь обратит внимания на Хейнса – он всегда очень осторожен, но вот второй… Как хорошо, что вы запомнили марку оружия, Уотсон! Писсмейкер довольно новая и очень дорогая модель, и конечно, преступник с таким оружием будет привлекать внимание. И вот – ответ от моего осведомителя: человека с таким оружием, наемного убийцу среднего пошиба, видели в Сохо, имя неизвестно, но местные называют его Миротворец.  
Я не мог не оценить своеобразного юмора преступного мира. Миротворцем – «писсмейкером» называлась новая модель кольта, поступившая в производство не так давно. Это оружие вызывало у меня, хирурга, необоримое отвращение – пули со смещенным центром тяжести, вылетавшие из него, наносили ужасные повреждения, исцелить которые было невероятно трудно.  
Однако еще одна мысль заставила меня отвлечься от размышлений об оружии.  
\- Я думал, что вы сразу расплачиваетесь с солдатами своих «нерегулярных войск», Холмс.   
\- Обычно, да, - он, наконец, справился со своей трубкой и выпустил в потолок первое кольцо дыма. – Но Хантер – личность особая. Светиться он не любит, предпочитая общаться подобными записками. Я расплачусь с ним тогда, когда это будет ему удобно. В накладе он не останется, и он это прекрасно знает. Впрочем, это неважно. Главное вот в чем – Хантер утверждает, что человек, соответствующий вашему описанию, найден сегодня мертвым. Мы едем в морг, Уотсон.  
Это сообщение несколько удивило меня, но Холмс, кажется, вновь погрузился в свои размышления, и остаток пути мы проделали в молчании.  
Служитель морга провел нас в просторное помещение с высоким потолком и оставил одних. Стоило ему закрыть за собой дверь, как Холмс стремительно подошел к лежащему на прозекторском столе телу и отдернул простыню.  
\- Вы узнаете его, Уотсон?  
\- Да, кажется, это он.  
Холмс уже не слушал меня. Он внимательно осматривал труп, общаривая его и бормоча что-то себе под нос. Потом низко пригнулся к лицу мертвеца, словно намеревался его поцеловать, и принюхался, я видел, как раздулись крылья его тонкого носа. Наконец, с разочарованным видом он разогнулся и подозвал меня поближе.  
\- Вам ничего не кажется странным в этом теле, доктор?  
\- Пожалуй, нет, хотя… Я не могу определить причину смерти.  
\- Вот как? – мой друг с любопытством вперил в меня взгляд, и я поспешил уточнить свое высказывание.  
\- Точнее говоря, я могу назвать причину смерти – удар, но не могу понять, что вызвало его. Я не вижу признаков сердечной недостаточности и, пожалуй, сказал бы, что его убили – но ран на теле тоже нет. Кроме того, посмотрите на его лицо, Холмс!  
Мой друг согласно кивнул. Несомненно, застывшее, искаженное не то страхом, не то страданием лицо тоже привлекло его внимание.  
\- У Брэнды Тридженнис тоже не было ран… - его тихий голос заставил меня вздрогнуть, вспомнив то в высшей степени трагичное дело. С минуту мы оба молчали, потом Холмс заговорил снова:  
\- Я вновь думаю о той формуле, что прислали мне из Германии. Что бы там ни думали коллеги Энтерса, но, боюсь, он довел свою работу до конца. Судя по всему, именно этим веществом и убили Миротворца. Уверен, что это работа Хейнса – возможно, наемника не удовлетворила оплата его трудов, и он постарался надавить на германца. Что ж, Уотсон, нам нечего больше делать, давайте покинем эту юдоль скорби.  
По дороге домой мой друг говорил не переставая. Он рассказал мне о прошлом Фридриха Хейнса – молодой человек закончил Люксембургский университет, в совершенстве знал несколько языков, увлекался химией, историей и старинным оружием. Казалось бы, его ждет блестящее будущее – но он выбрал путь преступника, и вот теперь мы вынуждены гадать, что может предпринять этот жестокий и беспринципный человек в погоне за богатством…  
Однако дома возбуждение Холмса внезапно угасло, и он вновь погрузился в печальные размышления. Я постарался было развлечь его разговором, но на все мои вопросы Холмс отвечал коротко и односложно, явно с трудом выныривая из своих мыслей, и я оставил его в покое, взявшись разбирать свои старые записи.  
Однако примерно через полчаса Холмс сам возобновил прерванный было разговор –причем сделал это довольно странным способом.  
\- Мне неприятно это дело, Уотсон, - его мрачный голос заставил меня оставить свои дела и подойти к нему. – Грязная и отвратительная история, завязанная на лжи, человеческой подлости и мелочности. Я бы хотел никогда не притрагиваться к ней, но увы, я не могу отступить. От моих – наших, дорогой друг! – действий зависит жизнь человека, который единственный чист в этой истории. Жизнь Фрэнсис Лерингтон в наших руках, Уотсон, и мы должны сделать все, чтобы оправдать доверие ее родителей. Мы пойдем с вами вдвоем, Уотсон. Привлекать полицию нельзя – она не умеет действовать тихо и тонко. Вы еще не передумали, Уотсон?  
\- Естественно, я не передумал, Холмс! - Его слова произвели на меня гнетущее впечатление, однако я не мог не порадоваться тому, что Холмс больше не пытается отказаться от моего общества, и постарался придать своему голосу бодрость, какую на самом деле не испытывал. Детектив, который, как всегда, читал меня как открытую книгу, усмехнулся и проговорил:  
\- Я думаю, друг мой, вам стоит занять себя чем-нибудь более стоящим, чем грустные мысли. Я надеюсь, что смогу исправить ваше настроение, которое сам же, признаюсь, и испортил.   
С этими словами этот невероятный человек стремительно вскочил с кресла, метнулся в свою комнату и через минуту вернулся со скрипкой. Что ж, я действительно отвлекся – меня всегда восхищала музыка, извлекаемая уверенными тонкими пальцами моего друга. Но вряд ли печальная мелодия, слетавшая со скрипки Холмса, могла развеять мои грустные мысли…  
Примерно через полчаса Холмс внезапно опустил смычок, взглянул на часы, и, быстрым шагом пройдя наверх, вскоре вернулся одетым как для прогулки.  
\- Господи, Холмс, куда вы? Неужели вы собираетесь выйти на улицу в такое время?!   
Холмс коротко улыбнулся в ответ на мою тираду и спокойно проговорил:  
\- Именно, дорогой Уотсон, именно собираюсь. Мне назначена встреча – профессор Симмонс обещал сделать для меня кое-что. Нет, нет, Уотсон, даже не думайте!  
Я застыл с открытым ртом, так и не успев сказать, что намерен ехать с ним.  
\- Вы ведь собирались предложить мне свое общество, не так ли? Простите, друг мой, но я не могу этого позволить. Во-первых, вы ещё не оправились от сотрясения мозга, я же сегодня и без того переутомил вас. А во-вторых, а уезжаю всего на час, к тому же не пойду пешком, как вы вчера, а возьму кэб. Вам нет нужды беспокоиться за меня.  
С этими словами мой друг нахлобучил шляпу и, ободряюще улыбнувшись мне, сбежал по лестнице. Я услышал, как он что-то сказал, видимо, называя адрес, потом по брусчатке застучали подковы – и все стихло.  
Несмотря на разговор с Холмсом, на душе у меня было неспокойно. Даже если Энтерс безвреден, как ученик воскресной школы, оставался ещё Хейнс, который, похоже, не гнушался грязными способами достижения цели. На улице совсем стемнело, и я начал ощущать беспокойство: Холмс так настойчиво просил меня соблюдать осторожность, а сам, похоже, совсем не берегся. Мои размышления прервал истошный стук в дверь. По лестнице к входной двери прошелестели шаги миссис Хадсон, и я услышал взволнованные детские голоса. Внезапно я почувствовал дикий, почти иррациональный ужас – такой порой чувствуешь, получая телеграмму – ты ещё ничего не знаешь о ее содержании, но сердцем уже ощутил подступившую беду.  
Я слетел по лестнице вниз. Один из мальчишек – я узнал Уиггинса – пронырнул под рукой нашей квартирной хозяйки и бросился ко мне.  
\- Доктор, пойдемте, скорее!  
\- Уиггинс, что случилось? – я постарался говорить спокойно и строго, но чувствовал, что и мой голос срывается.  
\- Там мистер Холмс! На углу! На него напали, Майки говорит, что он умер, но он ведь не мог, правда же?!  
Я ощутил, как моё сердце падает куда-то вниз. Детские голоса словно отдалились, перестали иметь для меня какое-то значение. Не тратя времени на то, чтобы взять пальто, я выскочил на улицу и бросился вслед за мальчишками.  
Мертвого человека я увидел прямо на углу – светловолосый мужчина лежал лицом вниз в какой-то странной изломанной позе, которая сразу сказала мне, что помощь моя ему уже не требуется. Вокруг его головы успела натечь большая лужа крови, казавшаяся черной в темноте подступающей ночи.  
Холмса я заметил не сразу – он лежал в тени, у стены, неловко подогнув под себя одну руку и вытянув вперед вторую, судорожно вцепившуюся в выступающий камень мостовой.   
Никогда я не забуду ужаса, который испытал, увидев моего дорогого друга, лежащего на грязной мостовой в огромной луже крови без всяких признаков жизни.  
Упав рядом с ним на колени, не обращая внимания на грязь, я прижал пальцы к его сонной артерии, где лучше всего у человека прослушивается пульс. К своему ужасу, я не ощутил ничего. Почти теряя сознание от страха, я осторожно перевернул его, непослушными пальцами расстегнул его пальто и приник ухом к груди. Через несколько мучительных секунд, когда мне казалось, что сердце моё остановилось вместе с сердцем Холмса, я услышал еле заметные, неритмичные удары.   
События последующих часов почти не сохранились в моёй памяти. Смутно вспоминаю, как кричал, зовя на помощь, как нес моего друга домой – хотя, сколько не прилагаю усилий, не могу вспомнить, кто мне помогал. Несколько часов вместе с приехавшим по просьбе миссис Хадсон доктором Лесли Оксшотом, моим бывшим соседом, я боролся за жизнь Шерлока Холмса. На теле детектива было несколько глубоких ножевых ранений, к счастью, не задевших жизненно важных органов, на затылке огромная гематома. Несколько раз мне казалось, что нам не удастся его спасти – он потерял много крови, и, кроме того, я опасался заражения. И, только когда над Лондоном забрезжил бледный весенний рассвет, я смог наконец с уверенностью сказать, что жизни Холмса ничего больше не угрожает.   
Я смутно слышал, как миссис Хадсон с благодарностями провожает Лесли, но сам я не мог даже сдвинуться с места. Странное оцепенение внезапно овладело мной, словно я, как жертвы Горгоны Медузы, вдруг превратился с мраморную статую. Не помню, сколько времени сидел я у постели Холмса, держа в руках холодную тонкую ладонь с едва заметно подрагивающей жилкой. Мне было страшно, как никогда. В эту ночь я пережил свой самый страшный кошмар – словно вновь вернулся к тому чудовищному ревущему потоку неподалеку от Мейрингена. Все эти годы я боялся признаться себе, что больше всего на свете боюсь вновь потерять своего лучшего, своего единственного друга. Тогда, возвращаясь в опустевший Лондон из Швейцарии, я чувствовал, как погасло во мне что-то, что давало мне жизнь почти десять лет. Со стыдом вспоминал я мгновения мучительного, но в то же время сладостного колебания, когда стоял на самом краю тропинки, мечтая прекратить боль, которой никогда не испытывал раньше. Тогда только мысль о моей бедной жене удержала меня от гибельного шага в пустоту. Но теперь моя дорогая Мэри вот уже много лет покоится на кладбище, и, случись непоправимое, уже никто не остановит меня по эту сторону черты.  
Мои тяжелые мысли прервала миссис Хадсон. Пришли супруги Лерингтон. Ещё раз проверив состояние Холмса и убедившись, что сердце его бьется ровно и уверенно, а болезненный жар спал, я укрыл его потеплее и спустился в гостиную.  
Узнав о ранении Холмса, они пришли в ужас. Понимая, что значила для них поддержка консультирующего детектива, я заверил их, что Холмс посвятил меня во все подробности их дела и, если до вечера субботы он не придет в себя и не захочет изменить план, я сам пойду с мистером Лерингтоном и верну наконец маленькую Фрэнсис измученным родителям.

***

**POV Шерлока Холмса. 17 апреля 189… года**

Оставив встревоженного Уотсона в гостиной, я спустился по лестнице, преисполненный решимости посетить профессора Симмонса, как и обещал сегодня в утреннем разговоре. Несмотря на довольно глубокие познания в химии, я не смог идентифицировать формулу, полученную из Германии. Увы, мне не хватало знаний по фармакологии. Единственное, что я понял – это препарат, относящийся к опийной группе. Это мог быть неизвестный пока науке яд, наркотик или наоборот, новейший антидот. Я не мог самостоятельно определить этого, но ни на минуту не сомневался, что Симмонсу это под силу. Что ж, я не ошибся в своих оценках. Старый профессор всего после нескольких минут исследований сообщил мне, что формула – это какой-то новый, ещё не известный науке наркотик. Его фармакологическое действие он назвать не смог, но предложил прийти вечером.  
«- Вечером я расскажу вам, как действует этот опиат. И, раз уж вам это так нужно, сделаю несколько доз антидота – может, к вечеру, может, к субботе, раз уж для вас, молодой человек, это настолько важно….»  
Однако вечерняя моя поездка не увенчалась успехом. Старик встретил меня хмурым ворчанием и заявил, что у него и без моих просьб дел хватает, так что я могу прийти за антидотом завтра или ночевать в лаборатории. Меня такой нелюбезный прием не обидел и не встревожил – несмотря на преклонный возраст и внешность чудаковатого профессора, Симмонс был очень обязательным человеком, и раз сказал, что до субботы сделает противоядие – значит, так оно и будет, и помешать ему сможет разве что смерть или конец света.  
Мрачный замерзший кэбмен недовольно покосился на позднего пассажира, но, получив монетку, преисполнился радушия и даже открыл мне дверцу двуколки. Трясясь в кэбе по пути домой, я мрачно размышлял, имею ли я право держать Уотсона в неведении? Я не хотел рассказывать ему о подлости Лерингтона, зная, как огорчит это проявление человеческой мелочности моего впечатлительного друга. Однако, несмотря на мои благие намерения, мне не удалось защитить его от душевных терзаний. Сегодня мне показалось, что доктор обижен на меня за моё молчание – кто мог бы упрекнуть его в этом? Что ж, мне пора перестать обманывать друга и рассказать ему все, что удалось узнать за эти дни. В субботу нам придется схватиться с очень жестоким и опасным преступником, Уотсон должен знать о возможном риске. Я нисколько не сомневался, что Хейнс не собирается отпускать живыми видевших его подельника и заложницу. Поэтому мы должны опередить Хейнса и спасти хотя бы ребенка, а если получится, то и Энтерса. Формула наркотика сильно беспокоила меня. Уотсон, как это часто бывало, подсказал мне правильную мысль. Даже самое безобидное лекарство может вызвать смерть, если превысить дозировку. Думаю, самому Энтерсу даже в голову не приходило использовать свое изобретение как средство убийства, но Хейнс, когда-то изучавший химию в Люксембургском университете, уверен, сможет увеличить концентрацию препарата до критической. Впрочем, сослагательно наклонение здесь неуместно – бывший шантажист уже превратил наркотик Энтерса в оружие, о чем говорит труп напавшего вчера на Уотсона Миротворца.  
Подъезжая к Бейкер-стрит, я уже принял решение. Я расскажу Уотсону все, без утайки. Мой друг всегда шел рядом со мной, никогда не отказывая в помощи и без раздумий рискуя жизнью в моих рискованных мероприятиях. Он заслужил, чтобы я хоть иногда был с ним до конца откровенен.  
Когда до дома оставался один квартал, на дорогу перед кэбом внезапно выскочил человек, что-то отчаянно крича и размахивая руками. Кэбмен с руганью натянул поводья, и человек бросился к пассажирскому месту, вцепившись мне в рукав и бессвязно крича что-то об убийстве. Я разглядел довольно миловидное лицо юной девушки, молодой актрисы или гувернантки в хорошем доме, судя по ее одежде и рукам, никогда не знавшим тяжелой работы.  
Кэбмен, спрыгнув с козел, подошел к нам, свет фонаря осветил нас – и девушка внезапно замерла.   
\- Мистер Холмс? Это вы? Пойдемте, пожалуйста!  
\- Что случилось, мисс?  
\- Я Эни, пациентка доктора Уотсона, вы меня не помните? – она тянула меня за рукав, требуя следовать за ней. Я вгляделся в ее лицо: нет, я ее не помнил – но ведь я и не старался забивать себе голову ненужной информацией вроде пациентов своего друга.   
\- Хорошо, Эни, объясните, что случилось? – Я старался говорить спокойно и мягко, зная, что такой тон лучше всего успокаивает людей. Лицо девочки внезапно искривилось, как от плача, губы задрожали.  
\- Так… - она беспомощно махнула рукой куда-то в сторону. – Доктора убили.  
Я почувствовал при этих словах, как сердце моё превращается в ледяной комок и падает куда-то вниз. Не помня себя от ужаса, я выпрыгнул из кэба и бросился бежать вслед за девушкой к тому самому углу, где только вчера по пути в табачную лавку нашел моего дорогого доктора. Нет… Этого не должно было случится, этого не может быть! Я ведь сказал Уотсону не выходить из дома!  
Он лежал лицом вниз в неловкой позе, наполовину скрытый тенью от стены, его светлые волосы потемнели от крови. Неужели я опоздал?! На подкашивающихся ногах я подошел к нему, и, опустившись на колени, протянул дрожащую руку к его шее. И внезапно с безумным, всепоглощающим счастьем понял – это не Джон.   
Сколько раз я уже убеждался, что эмоции – мой самый страшный враг! Ощущение опасности пришло с запозданием, я вдруг сообразил, что все случившееся – кроме мертвого тела на мостовой – было тщательно разыгранным спектаклем. Это ловушка… Я рванулся в сторону - и в тот же миг на мою голову обрушился страшный оглушающий удар. Резкая боль пронзила все тело, я почувствовал, что конечности мои перестают меня слушаться, и упал прямо в грязь. Уже теряя сознание, я ощутил, как в моё тело вонзаются обжигающе холодные лезвия, постарался вытащить свой револьвер - и окончательно погрузился в темный омут беспамятства.  
То, что происходило после, вспоминается мне с трудом. Кажется, я метался в бреду, кого-то звал, что-то говорил… Приходя временами в сознание, я видел над собой измученное лицо Уотсона, чувствовал у себя на плече его руку и слышал смертельно усталый, умоляющий голос. Несколько раз я ощущал, как меня приподнимают за плечи, и губ моих касался бокал с восхитительно прохладной водой. Я не мог сосредоточиться ни на одной мысли и только лежал, слушая, как Уотсон говорит что-то успокоительное. Потом черный омут вновь смыкался надо мной, избавляя от боли.  
Сны мои были воистину кошмарны, но действительность оказалось ещё ужасней. Придя в сознание, я какое-то время лежал, разглядывая потолок, однако вскоре это занятие мне наскучило и, откинув одеяло, я сел на постели. К своему удивлению, я увидел, что весь перевязан бинтами, как рождественский венок ленточками, и вспомнил все, что случилось со мной на углу Бейкер-стрит. Несмотря на это, чувствовал я себя вполне здоровым, только очень слабым. Со второй попытки мне удалось встать и добраться до стола, на котором я заметил графин с водой, почти заваленный кипами газет, каких-то тетрадей и других бумаг самого непонятного назначения. Однако, приблизившись к столику, я забыл про свою жажду, с ужасом впившись глазами в верхнюю газету. На ней значилось: 17 апреля, суббота.  
Что же это получается: Я пробыл без сознания целых три дня?! Целых три дня, которые я намеревался использовать для разработки тщательного плана, уплыли из моих рук, как морская вода сквозь пальцы. Но не это вызвало мой ужас: я внезапно понял, что сейчас уже полдень, Уотсона, который не отходил от меня ни на минуту все это время, нет рядом, значит…  
\- Миссис Хадсон! – бедная женщина ворвалась в мою комнату с перепуганным лицом, но почти тут же, увидев меня на ногах, всплеснула руками и что-то радостно запричитала. Увы, сейчас не было времени до сантиментов, и я довольно грубо оборвал ее:   
\- Миссис Хадсон, где Уотсон?  
\- Доктор ушел, еще утром, как и было запланировано… Сегодня ведь суббота, мистер Холмс.  
Я подозревал это. Кажется, моих слабых сил было ещё недостаточно для того, чтобы испытывать столь мощные эмоции, поскольку я ощутил довольно сильное головокружение и вынужден был опереться на стену. Перепуганная миссис Хадсон бросилась было на помощь, но я остановил ее взмахом рука:  
\- Я в порядке. Миссис Хадсон, прошу, развейте мои сомнения: доктор Уотсон догадался сходить к профессору Симмонсу и взять у него антидот?  
\- Да, мистер Холмс! – на какой-то момент мне показалось, что все обошлось, но через мгновение наша домохозяйка продолжила, и я почувствовал, как пол в буквальном смысле уходит у меня из-под ног. - Доктор ушел вчера вечером, а вернулся очень подавленным и сказал, что профессор умер в ночь со вторника на среду, кажется, наш дорогой доктор подозревал отравление, но полиция, конечно, уже закрыла дело, и его даже не стали слушать…  
Я внезапно почувствовал, как знакомая комната начинает вращаться вокруг меня. Это ощущение было крайне неприятным, в том числе и потому, что я умел справляться с эмоциями и считал себя выше всех этих глупых обмороков. Однако в этот раз, должно быть, я ещё не оправился до конца после ранения и, если бы не помощь миссис Хадсон, упал бы на пол.  
При помощи нашей незаменимой домохозяйки я опустился на постель и постарался спокойно обдумать сложившуюся ситуацию. Итак, Уотсон отправился на борьбу с опаснейшим преступником один, без противоядия, и, судя по всему, без поддержки полиции – я ведь говорил ему, что мы должны действовать вдвоем. Нельзя передать, как это меня пугало.  
Невероятным усилием воли я сбросил с себя оцепенение и, потребовав карандаш и бумагу, начал торопливо писать.  
\- Миссис Хадсон, срочно передайте эту записку моему брату, Майкрофту Холмсу, вот адрес. Эту телеграмму – на почту, тоже как можно скорей. Очередной поезд в Суррей отходит… да, через полчаса, так что мне срочно нужен кэб. И, пожалуйста, приготовьте мне что-нибудь по-быстрому перекусить.  
\- Мистер Холмс, вы что, собираетесь ехать в Суррей?! – в голосе квартирной хозяйки звучал ужас, но мне сейчас некогда было ее успокаивать.  
\- Да, собираюсь, и если вы не хотите, чтобы я умер от истощения, сделаете, что я сказал! Скорее, миссис Хадсон! Уотсон в беде, есть некоторые факты, которых он не знает! Я собираюсь спасти его. Вы будете мне помогать или так и продолжите стоять здесь памятником принцу-консорту?!  
Это была, конечно, откровенная грубость, но она возымела действие. Достойная женщина сорвалась с места со скоростью, не вполне приличиствующей ее почтенному возрасту. Через минуту я услышал, как она отдает указания мальчишкам из моих «нерегулярных войск». Что ж, быть может, я ещё успею исправить свою чудовищную ошибку и спасти Уотсона. Надеюсь, Майкрофт выполнит в точности все мои просьбы. О том, что будет, если помощь официальных властей опоздает – как очень часто случается – мне даже не хотелось думать… Что ж, я намерен принять самое активное участие в этом опасном деле, и если Майкрофт хочет увидеть своего брата живым, ему придется забыть о лени и очень хорошо потрудиться сегодня…

***

Уже через полчаса я ехал в экспрессе, на который успел с третьим звонком. Миссис Хадсон, всхлипывая и причитая, помогла мне подняться в купе, я, чувствуя благодарность за такую заботу нашей хозяйки, послал ей вымученную благодарную улыбку – и поезд тронулся.  
Несмотря на то, что пока что удача улыбалась мне, я испытывал беспокойство. Поезд приходит на станцию вовремя, но мне нужно будет ещё добраться до места, и у меня совсем не останется времени на изучение обстановки. Однако бессмысленно гадать сейчас, я все равно уже ничего не смогу изменить. Мне придется импровизировать и положиться на благоразумие и сообразительность Уотсона. Сможет ли он найти в полуразрушенных кельях старинного аббатства спрятанного ребенка?   
Раны, о которых я совсем забыл в спешке, вновь дали о себе знать, меня знобило. Ехать было почти четыре часа, и я позволил себе на время расслабиться, забывшись беспокойным сном.  
***  
К старому аббатству я приехал уже в сумерках, чувствуя все усиливающуюся тревогу. «Переговоры» должны были уже начаться, значит, Уотсон сейчас ищет девочку. Я никого не заметил поблизости, старик, довезший меня за шиллинг до аббатства на своей двуколке, утверждал, что у этого места дурная слава – что ж, думаю, после сегодняшних событий эта слава станет оправданной…   
Я не уставал корить себя за свою непредусмотрительность. Ну что мне стоило сразу же рассказать Уотсону все, что я знаю! Моя страсть к эффектным выходам сослужила мне дурную службу, и я очень надеялся, что она не будет стоить жизни Уотсону и Фрэнсис Лерингтон.  
Предстоящая схватка беспокоила меня, в значительной мере потому, что я ещё не чувствовал себя достаточно окрепшим для такого приключения. Потревоженные тряской в ветхой двуколке раны вновь начали ныть, и я только надеялся, что это не помешает мне справится с Хейнсом.   
Запрыгнув – довольно неловко, должен признаться – в полуобвалившееся окно первого этажа, я достал из кармана платок и фляжку с бренди, обильно смочил ткань и сунул в карман, готовый выхватить импровизированный респиратор при первых же признаках опасности. Опиаты в целом довольно летучи, и Хейнс вполне мог додуматься до распыления или в крайнем случае испарения наркотика.   
Пол старинного здания был покрыт толстым слоем пыли – что значительно облегчало мне задачу. Следы на пыли были для меня не менее ясны, чем заголовки «Таймс». Всего через пять минут я обнаружил дверь, за которую совсем недавно вошли два человека, каждый примерно двухсот фунтов, а вышли те же два человека – я внимательно рассмотрел отпечатки подметок – но один из них внезапно полегчал почти на пятьдесят фунтов. Для того, чтобы вскрыть замок, мне понадобилось не более тридцати секунд – и я вошел в тесную комнату с остатками деревянного ложа, застеленного вполне современным байковым одеялом. Конечно, девочка была здесь. Заметив незнакомого человека, она распахнула в ужасе глаза, но, увидев заговорщицки прижатый к губам палец, замерла на постели без звука.  
Я быстро огляделся – выхода, кроме двери, в келье не было, что и понятно – похитители не предусматривали самовольного ухода ребенка. Потайного хода я при беглом осмотре не обнаружил – что ж, было бы наивно надеяться на такое везение. Я, впрочем, и не надеялся.   
\- Мисс Фрэнсис, я Шерлок Холмс, друг ваших родителей. Я отведу вас к ним, только прошу не шуметь и максимально точно исполнять мои указания.  
Девочка быстро закивала и, вложив мне в руку крошечную ладошку, засеменила вслед за мной. Мы успели дойти уже почти до конца коридора, когда из другого крыла здания вдруг раздался выстрел. Юная Лерингтон вздрогнула и прижалась ко мне, а я вдруг ощутил, как охватывает меня страх. Перестрелка означает, что Уотсон столкнулся с Хейнсом и, кто знает, жив ли ещё мой друг? Несколько мучительных секунд я колебался, не зная, как поступить. Я был почти готов оставить девочку в первой попавшейся келье и спешить на помощь своему другу – но внезапно вспомнил, с какой тревогой и возмущением говорил доктор о том, что ребенку предстоит провести несколько дней в обществе похитителей, и понял, что Уотсон никогда не простит меня, принеси я в жертву жизнь Фрэнсис Лерингтон ради его спасения.   
Таким образом, я поспешил к выходу из катакомб, оставляя своего друга, быть может, раненого, а может, вовсе убитого, в сыром полумраке старого аббатства.  
Мои раны вновь напомнили о себе резкой, дергающей болью и страшным головокружением, временами мне приходилось прислоняться к стене, пережидая дурноту. Так что, когда всего в нескольких шагах от нас из бокового коридора внезапно вынырнул крупный светловолосый мужчина, я даже не удивился – сейчас я, так гордившийся своей внимательностью и острым слухом, мог бы не заметить даже целый цыганский табор, промаршируй он мимо нас с цимбалами и плясками. Повторяюсь, то, что случилось, было вполне закономерным итогом моего болезненного состояния, усугубленного тревогой за Уотсона.  
Хейнс на мгновение замер, а потом выхватил из кармана что-то вроде старинного самострела и раньше, чем я успел что-либо предпринять, нажал на спусковой крючок. Единственное, на что мне хватило времени – это оттолкнуть испуганно жавшуюся ко мне девочку за спину. Я почувствовал сильный укол в плечо, рванулся вперед и, налетев на не успевшего перезарядить оружие Хейнса, сбил его на пол. Истошно завизжала сзади Фрэнсис Лерингтон, Хейнс с силой ударил меня рукоятью самострела в незажившее плечо, и от страшной боли я почти потерял сознание. Через мгновение Хейнс вскочил, одним быстрым движением метнулся к дальней стене и нажал на какой-то неприметный выступ на ней – именно такой я искал, но не нашел в келье пленницы. Я увидел в его руке тускло блеснувший пистолет – и понял, что на этот раз проиграл. Я почти не ощутил страха, когда немец направил на меня оружие – только злую досаду на собственную беспечность и недальновидность. Какая позорная смерть для Шерлока Холмса, так гордившегося своим аналитическим умом! Я действовал беспечно, как только что поступивший на службу полицейский, громоздил ошибку на ошибку, и вот – достойная расплата за тупость.  
\- Холмс, берегитесь! – отчаянный крик Уотсона за моёй спиной заставил меня встрепенуться и стряхнуть с себя погибельное оцепенение. Я дернулся в сторону, стремясь уйти с траектории выстрела – но, должно быть, за этот день я до конца исчерпал свои силы. От рывка в глазах моих потемнело, я почувствовал, что вновь проваливаюсь, как в бездонную трясину, в беспамятство. Как сквозь плотный слой ваты я слышал визг Фрэнсис, два выстрела, слившихся в один, и почти тут же – исполненный боли вскрик Уотсона.   
Невероятным усилием воли я заставил себя открыть глаза и подняться сперва на колени, а потом и на ноги. То, что я увидел, заставило меня замереть от ужаса – в конце пустого коридора – я не заметил, куда делся Хейнс и девочка – лежал Уотсон, прижимая к окровавленной груди ладонь. Его пистолет лежал рядом. Не помня себя от отчаяния, я бросился к нему – и тут же упал, не совладав с головокружением. Не помню, как я добрался до своего дорогого друга – должно быть, дополз, поскольку совсем не помню, чтобы поднимался ещё раз на ноги. Он застонал, когда я схватил его за плечи, и с трудом пробормотал:  
\- Господи, Холмс, вам нельзя было вставать с постели…   
Я, не слушая его, отодвинул его ладонь, между пальцами которой струилась кровь, и постарался осмотреть рану. Он оттолкнул мою руку с неожиданной силой.  
\- Где девочка? Он убьет ее! Холмс, не трогайте меня, это царапина! – он вновь отвел в сторону мои руки и постарался встать. Я почти ничего не видел, перед глазами моими качалась мутная плотная пелена, дергающая боль в ранах, словно испугавшись столь редких для меня эмоций, ушла куда-то вглубь тела, и я чувствовал, как меня сотрясают волны озноба. Однако даже сквозь муть в глазах я видел, как страшно побледнело лицо Джона, как при каждом вздохе пузырилась на его губах кровь. С внезапным ужасом я вдруг понял, что моему другу осталось жить всего несколько минут.   
Нельзя передать, какую боль я испытал в тот момент. В том, что случилось это несчастье, виноват лишь я, и, даже если я уцелею сегодня, я никогда не прощу себе ошибки, стоившей жизни моего лучшему другу.   
Уотсон, цепляясь за меня, попытался встать на ноги, но внезапно, коротко, сквозь зубы застонав, без сознания обвис на моём плече. Он был ещё жив, но я понимал, что уже ничем не смогу ему помочь. В тот момент я не ощущал ничего, кроме всепоглощающего горя. Я помню, как держал голову своего единственного друга на коленях, боясь услышать, как перестанет биться его сердце. Я не мог заставить себя пошевелиться, оцепенев, застыв, словно весь мир вокруг меня перестал существовать. Однако через минуту я, словно очнувшись, вспомнил ещё кое о чем. Фрэнсис Лерингтон. Ради ее спасения мой дорогой Уотсон согласился на эту смертельно опасную авантюру, и, если я не смогу спасти девочку – смерть моего бедного друга будет напрасной.   
Усилием воли я заставил себя осторожно уложить Уотсона на пол, потом, почти теряя сознание от боли, стащил с себя пальто и осторожно укутал его. Первая попытка встать не увенчалась успехом, я пошатнулся и вновь упал, рассадив ладони о каменный пол.  
Не помню, как мне все таки удалось подняться на ноги – каким-то образом я это сделал, потому что через несколько минут уже стоял, наведя свой пистолет на замершего в неподвижности Хейнса. Увы, я не мог сделать сейчас того, чего желал больше всего на свете – нажать на курок, отправляя человека, убившего моего лучшего друга, в ад. Германец крепко прижимал к себе заплаканную Фрэнсис, дуло его револьвера щекотало ее висок. Я видел, что выстрел Уотсона не прошел мимо – рукав его правой руки потемнел от крови. Но с такого расстояния он все равно не промахнется.  
\- Только двиньтесь, мистер Холмс, и я ее убью! – голос Хейнса дрожал, и в другое время я попытался бы заморочить ему голову, но сейчас я чувствовал, что сам с минуты на минуту потеряю сознание, и отчаянно пытался найти выход из этой ситуации. Хейнс пригляделся ко мне и внезапно довольно ухмыльнулся:  
\- А вы ведь умираете, Холмс! А я то думал, что не попал в вас… Я вас не боюсь, Холмс, вы не попадете в меня, даже если решитесь нажать на курок. Вы вообще ещё хоть что-нибудь видите?   
Мерзавец попал в точку – с моим зрением действительно творилось что-то странное, и, если слабость и головокружение можно было объяснить последствиями вновь открывшихся ран, то это…  
Хейнс вдруг довольно рассмеялся – как ни странно, смех даже сейчас был у него мягкий и приятный, не удивительно, что люди в трех странах часто не задумываясь доверяли этому опасному мошеннику и убийце. И в этот момент я понял, что случилось – наркотик. Он был на стрелке, которой Хейнс выстрелил в меня в коридоре, и я был уверен, что концентрация его намного превышала минимальную смертельную дозу. Как я мог не понять этого сразу? Странно, что я все ещё мог двигаться…. Я вскинул пистолет – не знаю, что я хотел сделать – то ли припугнуть мерзавца, то ли действительно выстрелить, и вдруг упал, как подкошенный. Пистолет вылетел из моёй руки, и я уже не смог его найти…   
Как сквозь сон я слышал насмешливый голос Хейнса:  
\- Ну надо же, такой знаменитый детектив – и так глупо попался! Детка, попрощайся с мистером Холмсом – или не прощайся, у вас ведь билеты в один…   
Резкий звук выстрела прервал его речь.

***

Я отчаянно пытался открыть глаза, дабы понять, кто стрелял, и не померещились ли мне едва слышные шаги в коридоре за моей спиной. А через минуту тишина разорвалась встревоженными голосами, криком маленькой Фрэнсис, счастливым рыданием мистера Лерингтона, а меня ухватили за плечи и усадили, прислонив спиной к каменной кладке.  
\- Шерлок! Шерлок, ты в порядке? – встревоженный голос моего брата вонзился мне в голову, подобно раскаленной игле. Я вдруг почувствовал страшную боль где-то в груди – ее нельзя было унять никакими обезболивающими. Понимание того, что Майкрофт с полицейскими опоздал всего на несколько минут, что, приди они раньше, Уотсон остался бы жив, оглушило меня, и я с ненавистью оттолкнул его руки.  
\- Где ты был, Майкрофт?! – беспомощно простонал я. - Разве я так часто прошу тебя о помощи, неужели ты хоть раз не мог прийти вовремя… - я почувствовал, как горло перехватило, и прикусил губу, чтобы не позволить пролиться уже подступившим слезам.  
\- Шерлок, успокойся! Ты ранен? Здесь нет врача, у меня не было времени ждать его. Где Уотсон?  
Упоминание о моём бедном друге внезапно, как ни странно, успокоило меня. Я вдруг понял, что эта история закончилась – для нас обоих, и что Уотсон теперь может уйти спокойно, теперь, когда дочь Лерингтонов в безопасности…  
\- Не говори ему… - я с трудом шевелил непослушными губами, выталкивая тяжелые слова.  
\- Что? Господи, Шерлок, что с тобой? Только не вздумай умереть! Шерлок! Что я не должен говорить? – я почувствовал, как руки брата трясут меня, и постарался собрать силы на ещё одну, последнюю, фразу.  
\- Если Джон ещё жив, не говори ему, что я умер, – я говорил медленно, через силу двигая языком. Должно быть, брату было непросто расслышать мою речь. - Скажи, что вы спасли ребенка, но не говори о моей смерти. Дай ему спокойно уйти. Пожалуйста…  
Кажется, Майкрофт пытался что-то возразить, но я этого уже не слышал. Уже проваливаясь в бездонную темную пропасть, я смутно услышал издалека голос Уотсона, зовущий меня по имени…

**Эпилог**

Мистер Майкрофт Холмс, занимавший скромный пост в Британском правительстве, давно уже смирился с эксцентричностью своего младшего брата. Обычно Шерлоку удавалось выйти сухим из передряг, куда он попадал благодаря своему любопытству и обостренному чувству справедливости. Надо признать, что Майкрофт мог бы по пальцам сосчитать случаи, когда Шерлок просил у него помощи – последний раз такое случилось несколько лет назад, когда он получил письмо от младшего брата из Флоренции с просьбой прислать ему на подставное имя денег.  
Поэтому, когда вскоре после обеда швейцар передал ему письмо от Шерлока, Майкрофт не стал колебаться и раздумывать. К счастью, у человека, заменявшего в правительстве целый штат аналитиков, были возможности выполнить просьбу младшего брата – не так уж часто приходилось ему пользоваться служебным положением, и уж точно самая богатая империя мира не обеднеет от заказа экстренного поезда. Всего через пятнадцать минут – рекордная скорость для полноватого неторопливого Майкрофта Холмса – он и пятеро людей из внутренней охраны Букингемского дворца мчались прочь от столицы, в Суррей.  
Несмотря на столь непривычную для Майкрофта спешку, он чуть было не опоздал. Когда он, пыхтя, догнал обогнавших его подчиненных, он увидел младшего брата лежащим на полу на пороге полуразвалившейся залы без всяких признаков жизни. Вечного спутника Шерлока, доктора Уотсона, и вовсе не было видно.  
Пожалуй, этот день заставил очень многих людей пересмотреть свои жизненные ценности и убедиться, что они все-таки способны привязываться и беспокоиться за тех, кого любят. В какой-то момент старший Холмс испытал настоящий ужас, поняв, что его брат умирает, а единственный человек, который мог бы ему помочь, тоже, судя по всему, мертв или близок к этому. Однако в тот момент, когда Шерлок безжизненно обмяк на руках старшего брата, у входа в залу раздались громкие голоса, кто-то спотыкающейся походкой подбежал к Холмсам и упал рядом на колени. Подняв глаза от бледного лица Шерлока, Майкрофт увидел Джона Уотсона – в окровавленном пальто, с левой рукой, бессильно висящей вдоль тела, но живого.  
\- О Господи! Я боялся этого, - доктор поспешно склонился над другом, прижимая пальцы к его шее. - Шерлок, друг мой, вы меня слышите?! Мистер Холмс, закатайте ему рукав, скорее!  
Он торопливо вытащил из кармана шприц и несколько ампул и неловко, помогая себе недействующей левой рукой, набрал до упора прозрачной жидкости. Майкрофт следил за ним с тревогой и отчаянной надеждой. Уотсон вонзил иглу в вену, отчетливо выделяющуюся на худой руке, и надавил на поршень, вводя в кровь неведомое Майкрофту лекарство. Несколько секунд с тревогой вглядывался в лицо друга, а потом вдруг покачнулся и начал заваливаться вперед.  
Раньше, чем растерянный Майкрофт успел среагировать, один из его подчиненный ловко подхватил потерявшего сознание доктора под мышки и уложил его на пол.  
\- Пулевое ранение в плечо, навылет, сустав, похоже, не задет. Сэр, я правильно понимаю, что это и есть тот Уотсон, которому «не говорить»?  
\- Это неуместная шутка, Харрисон! – Холмс поднялся, с гневом глядя на своего подчиненного.   
\- Прошу прощения, сэр! – офицер вытянулся во фрунт и добавил. – Но если позволите сказать, то от таких ран не умирают. Перевязать его, чтобы кровь не терял, и все в порядке будет.  
\- Вы о докторе Уотсоне?  
\- И о нем тоже, сэр. Я о вашем брате. Я бы сказал, что пять минут назад он действительно умирал, а вот теперь просто в обмороке.  
Стон Уотсона заставил обоих замолчать и посмотреть на него. Доктор открыл глаза, несколько секунд моргал, пытаясь понять, что происходит, а потом неловко, придерживая раненую руку и морщась от боли, приподнялся и вновь потянулся к Шерлоку Холмсу.  
\- О нет! – отчаянно простонал он, увидев расползающиеся пятна крови на свитере друга. – Раны открылись. Холмс, дорогой мой, зачем вы сюда приехали? Вам ведь нельзя было подниматься с постели!  
И внезапно резким тоном обратился к Майкрофту:  
\- Мистер Холмс, мне нужны бинты, антисептик и иголка с шелковой ниткой. Срочно!  
Холмс, несколько опешив от такого напора, недовольно посмотрел на него.   
\- Где я возьму вам здесь иголку с ниткой, доктор?!  
\- Мистер Холмс, по-моему, это вполне в рамках ваших возможностей! Придумайте, как-то ведь вы попали сюда почти одновременно с нами! Найдите мне, чем можно перевязать вашего брата, если хотите увидеть его живым!  
Майкрофт едва заметно улыбнулся – что ж, с этим человеком его беспокойному брату действительно ничего не грозит.  
\- Харрисон, вы слышали доктора?..

***

**POV доктора Уотсона. 19 апреля 189… года.**  
После ужасной ночи, когда я уже почти простился со своим дорогим другом, Шерлоку Холмсу наконец стало легче. Страшный жар, сжигавший его, спал, и он забылся беспокойным сном. К утру понедельника я мог уже сказать, что Холмс уверенно идет на поправку. Он был всё ещё очень слаб, действие наркотика сильно подкосило его здоровье, но в целом его сильный организм постепенно справлялся с последствиями отравления. Пожалуй, больше всего меня беспокоило то, что температура уверенно держалась на ста двух градусах, не желая понижаться. Я опасался заражения крови, и Холмс, не приходящий в себя почти до вечера воскресенья, только подтверждал мои опасения. Естественно, и речи быть не могло о том, чтобы перевозить мечущегося в бреду сыщика в Лондон, и нам пришлось устроиться в гостинице в крошечной деревушке неподалеку от аббатства. Майкрофт Холмс пробыл с братом до утра, однако на рассвете сообщил мне, что должен возвращаться в Лондон, так как уехал без спросу, ещё и «украл» личную гвардию Ее Величества. Признаться, я так и не понял, говорил ли он серьезно или шутил, и моя улыбка больше походила на оскал больного парезом челюсти человека…  
Вечером в воскресенье я ненадолго спустился вниз, чтобы попросить у хозяйки горячей воды. Поднявшись вновь наверх – я заказал нам одну комнату, не желая оставлять больного друга одного ни на минуту – я увидел, что Холмс лежит с открытыми глазами и смотрит на меня. Поймав мой взгляд, он слабо улыбнулся, губы его шевельнулись.  
\- Уотсон…   
\- Холмс, все хорошо, не нужно говорить, вы ещё очень слабы, - я почувствовал, как меня захлестывает облегчение.  
\- Вы живы… Я боялся, что вы умерли…  
\- Нет-нет, не беспокойтесь за меня! – я поспешно сел на край его постели и взял в свои руки холодную ладонь. – Я в порядке, всего лишь неопасное ранение в плечо, вам не нужно было так пугаться из-за меня. Простите, что так позорно потерял сознание, друг мой, и оставил вас одного. Я, должно быть, несколько отвык от таких приключений…  
\- Уотсон…- он прикрыл глаза и через минуту тихо заговорил снова. – Я не могу найти объяснения тому, что вижу вас живым, мой дорогой друг, но я благодарю судьбу за это чудо.  
\- Холмс, никакого чуда! – запротестовал я. – Я не получил сколько-нибудь серьезных ранений! Должно быть, я просто не оправился тогда до конца от сотрясения мозга, да и последние дни мне не довелось нормально отдохнуть, - я увидел, как в ответ на мои слова Холмс открыл глаза и послал мне благодарную и в то же время виноватую улыбку. Я почувствовал неловкость – я ведь нисколько не хотел смутить его упоминанием о трех бессонных ночах, проведенных у его постели.  
\- Должно быть, действительно так, - он нахмурился, вспоминая что-то. – Я не слишком хорошо разбираюсь в медицине и мог неправильно понять симптомы. Но, Уотсон, - он внезапно приподнялся на постели, с тревогой вглядываясь в моё лицо, и я поспешил положить ему на плечо руку, не позволяя встать. – Я видел кровь на ваших губах, такое бывает только у людей, у которых пробиты легкие. Я боялся…  
\- Господи, Холмс! – я с беспокойством всмотрелся в лицо моего друга, его рассказ всё больше пугал меня. – Возможно, и была кровь – я прокусил себе губу – но уж точно не так, как вы описываете. Что с вами, друг мой?!  
Холмс задумчиво откинулся на подушку, прикрыв глаза. Через минуту он, едва размыкая губы, окликнул меня:  
\- Уотсон, будьте добры, найдите мне сигарету. Боюсь, в спешке я забыл свой кисет дома.  
\- Нет, нет, даже не думайте об этом! Ваш организм и без того достаточно отравлен наркотиком, я вовсе боялся, что противоядие не успело подействовать, и травить себя ещё и никотином я вам не позволю!  
\- Табак помогает мне думать, Уотсон, вам ли это не знать! – он открыл глаза и недовольно посмотрел на меня. – Впрочем, это действительно не к спеху. Объясните мне другое – вы упомянули противоядие, и это вполне логично, раз я все ещё жив. Но где вы его взяли?  
\- Как где?! – вот тут я действительно удивился. – У профессора Симмонса, конечно.  
\- Что? Но миссис Хадсон сказала, что профессор умер!  
\- Да, - я вновь почувствовал горечь и печаль. Бартс уже никогда не будет прежним без этого эксцентричного старика. – Я сообразил пойти к нему только в пятницу, увы, я довольно поздно догадался спросить у него о том наркотике и противоядии для него. У вас ведь я не нашел никаких медицинских препаратов. Мне сказали, что профессор скончался от сердечного приступа, но я почти уверен… - тут я взглянул на напряженное лицо Холмса и осекся. – Простите, Холмс, я немного увлекся. Нет, нет, не расспрашивайте меня! О судьбе бедного профессора мы успеем поговорить потом! Так вот, мне передали пакет для мистера Холмса – его оставил Симмонс, уходя во вторник домой. Там я нашел несколько ампул и записку, что фармакологическое действие профессор ещё не выяснил и вы можете явиться за ответом ближе к субботе. Я развеял ваши сомнения, друг мой?  
\- Да, - и я наконец увидел, как он улыбается – той счастливой открытой улыбкой, которую так редко мне доводится видеть, но которая словно освещает изнутри его резкое лицо. – Не смотрите на меня с таким опасением, дорогой доктор. Я больше не буду спрашивать, как вы выжили. Мне уже и так все ясно: Уотсон, вы можете меня поздравить, я выяснил фармакологическое действие этого вещества. – Поймав мой изумленный взгляд, он довольно улыбнулся и продолжил:  
\- Он всего лишь вызывает ощущение паники, и, должно быть, заставляет человека поверить в то, чего он боится. Ну, а поскольку напугать меня может только нечто вполне реальное, то неудивительно, что мой пораженный мозг принял неопасное ранение в плечо за смертельную рану.  
Холмс не стал развивать эту тему, вновь без сил откинувшись на подушку и, кажется, уснув. Я же сидел у его постели, обдумывая его последние слова. Я не стану возвращаться к этому вопросу, и вообще никогда больше не упомяну об этом случае – думаю, гордому Холмсу неприятно будет вспоминать о своей слабости. Но сам я никогда не забуду, что самым большим страхом для моего друга оказалась возможность моей смерти. И слов, которые, по утверждению Майкрофта Холмса, сказал перед обмороком его брат, я тоже никогда не забуду…

***

Холмс чувствовал себя насколько хорошо, что я решился попросить внести в нашу комнату ещё одну кровать(хотя, конечно, сия мебель носила это гордое звание совершенно незаслуженно) и крепко проспал до самого утра. На рассвете, ещё раз осмотрев Холмса и убедившись, что раны заживают хорошо, а от жара не осталось и следа, я спустился вниз договориться о завтраке. Вернувшись в нашу комнату, я застал там целую делегацию: всё семейство Лерингтонов в полном составе. Увидев меня, Дональд встал и протянул мне руку, его жена улыбнулась, а юная мисс Фрэнсис смутилась и сделала книксен. Мы проговорили почти час, и я с облегчением видел, что столь долгий разговор ничуть не утомил Холмса. Благодарностям счастливых родителей не было числа, и я не стану здесь приводить их – к тому же, боюсь, что моя доля похвалы досталась мне абсолютно незаслуженно. Наконец, Лерингтоны стали прощаться – они собирались уезжать в Лондон на десятичасовом поезде. Внезапно маленькая Фрэнсис, неловко мявшаяся за спиной матери, решилась и, потопив глаза, подошла к моему другу.   
\- Мистер Холмс, я могу задать вам вопрос? – не по-детски серьезно спросила она. И, получив утвердительный кивок, продолжила. – Мистер Энтерс рассказывал про папу плохие вещи. Очень-очень плохие, мне было очень больно и обидно за папу. Мистер Холмс, вы ведь всё знаете, скажите, он ведь врал?   
Я увидел, как Дональд Лерингтон побледнел при этих словах, и, признаться, меня очень удивила такая его реакция. Холмс долго смотрел на девочку, потом протянул свою худую руку, осторожно взял крошечную ладошку Фрэнсис и мягко произнес:  
\- Мисс Лерингтон, ваш отец хороший человек и очень любит вас. Не нужно верить всему, что говорят вам чужие люди. Вы правы, говорить о людях плохо нельзя. Однако я думаю, вы должны простить несчастному мистеру Энтерсу, мечтавшему добиться вашей любви и дочернего уважения, эту ложь.  
Девочка несколько минут кусала губу, о чем сосредоточенно думая, потом кивнула:   
\- Я не злюсь на него… Он добрый… Он меня совсем-совсем не обижал!  
Потом присела в слегка неловком поклоне и, наконец, все семейство покинуло нашу комнату.   
Я видел, что конец разговора вновь заставил Холмса погрузиться в печальные раздумья, и не стал тревожить его, неслышно выйдя за дверь.  
Мне осталось рассказать совсем немного. В тот же день, к вечеру, я купил газету и со странным чувством облегчения и жалости прочитал о том, что арестованный Марк Энтерс покончил с собой. На Холмса это известие произвело странное впечатление – он очень долго молчал, глядя куда-то вглубь себя, потом тихо пробормотал:  
\- Что ж, наверное, это лучший выход для него…  
Эти слова явно не были предназначены для меня, и я не стал ничего отвечать.   
Я сам не могу понять, какие чувства вызывает у меня покойный теперь Энтерс: по вине этого человека чуть было не погиб Холмс, да и я обзавелся лишним отверстием в плече. Однако в то же время мне было его жалко…   
Порой я думаю, что у провидения есть чувство юмора. Действительно, как можно иначе интерпретировать то, что за какую-то неделю нам с Холмсом попеременно выпадало переживать страх потери друг друга? Даже сейчас, когда я пишу эти строки, я ощущаю этот страх. Сегодня уже я совершенно спокоен за жизнь и здоровье моего дорогого друга, но ещё позавчера, когда я увидел его безжизненное тело, лежащее на руках у Майкрофта Холмса, мне казалось, что под ногами моими разверзлась бездна, куда я падаю без всякой возможности удержаться на твердой земле. Возможно, зря я записываю события последних дней, тем более сегодня, когда я все ещё не могу без содрогания вспоминать прошедшую неделю. Я уже чувствую, что никогда не решусь опубликовать отчет об этой истории, однако это единственный способ хоть как-то скоротать время. Холмс уже вполне окреп и, я думаю, поездка в Лондон не сможет ему повредить. Я заказал билеты на завтра, и первым утренним поездом мы отправимся домой. Думаю, миссис Хадсон будет очень рада возвращению своих беспокойных квартирантов…


End file.
